An Endless Galore of Sex: Blazblue
by Almightylord
Summary: A series dedicated to nothing but smut and the sexual indulgences of the characters of Blazblue. (A place for me to dump smuts. Update whimsically. Meagar plots. Requests viewed and accepted via review box. Further information inside if in need of clarification. Criticism highly welcomed and appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome to this shit show. I appreciate you for even gandering at this. I'd like to take the time and elaborate on how shit is gonna work here. In regards to taking requests, please don't just leave a ship and go on your merry way - you aren't giving me much to work with at that rate. Even if you don't have some fleshed out prompt (which is the form I'd like the pairing to be beside) just an idea or rough topic. Doesn't have to be deep. Towards the adjenda of this story... there is none. For the story entries, most of them won't be connected in anyway and the meagar plot around them won't be built upon much. Just something to give it flavor and not make it look like come on a page. I hope you all who has requests know what to do. And towards any ongoing series fics like Mishap and Become One, they will not be included in this. This is just a place I can drop smuts to my leisure while sharing them with yall. Let's get started shall we?**

 **This entry is a RagnaXCelica. A pairing people seem to like but don't write lol. A special shout out to Wild Blue Sonder for beta reading my work, once again. All I can say to anyone reading: enjoy, have fun, and don't hold your thoughts back. Requests in the review box, try to make them coherent. I'm not gonna hassle myself trying to figure out what you want and for any guest, don't be alarmed. Every single chapter I'll tell you guys my thoughts about the requests if I'll do them or not. Enjoy my shit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A King and his Priestess**

"I think that's everything we need to discuss." The head of the Hazuki family stood and everyone followed, the well-known nobleman wearing a proud smile on his face. He strode over to Ragna and extended a hand to shake which the king did reluctantly, unsure if it showed in his expression or if his growl was just his imagination. "Please consider my proposal."

"I'll think about it," Ragna said, watching him and his crew take their leave.

As the last group of nobles left the room, leaving Ragna and Celica alone, she queried, "Are you going to consider their proposition?"

"As much as I hate those shifty bastards, I have." Ragna's eyes danced across the map of the Ibukido region, a look of deep concentration on his visage. He inspected the map studiously, eyes darting back and forth across the large table, doing his best to avoid looking at Celica. She wore a typical Northgand white priestess gown that shielded every inch of her skin—a testament to their alleged purity—though it couldn't hide her curvaceous figure, outlining her form and revealing a hint of supple cleavage. "Not that we have a choice–I don't know the layout of Ibukido much. Only ever gone there maybe twice in my entire life."

Celica strutted over to him and ran her fingers down his arm. "Do you think they're up to something?"

"If it goes exactly like last time, then yes. No way do they wanna help anyone. There's gotta be some ulterior motive, and if I had to guess what, it'd be that massive magic signature reported beneath Wadatsumi Castle." Ragna walked away from her, desperate to evade her sultry and effective advances.

"Ms. Rachel would see it as betrayal if you sided with them, right? Making allies with those who secretly work for the Fallen." Celica persisted, approaching her king once again. Her full breasts pressed against his back and her hands drifted around to roam his pectorals. Ragna didn't flee this time, sighing, knowing it was pointless to resist.

"You're a priestess, Celica."

"That didn't stop you all the other times, now, did it?" Celica whispered, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Her hand slid down to his crotch to stroke his rather sizable bulge; she hadn't the slightest clue how he managed to hide this during the meeting. Taking a deep breath, Ragna allowed Celica to unfasten the waistband of his hakama, a bit relieved his aching cock's confinement had come to an end. A victorious smirk split her glossy, peach-colored lips. Celica moved to stand before him and pushed him back against the war table. She took the white ensemble off piece by piece. Once she unclipped the four hooks on her back, the weight of the cloth brought it to the ground.

Celica was blessed with a beautiful body: fair skin without blemish or bruise, breasts soft and ample, hanging perfectly on her chest with a perfect bounce to them whenever she stepped, accentuated nicely by her pink erect nipples. Her hips were that of a mature woman and perfect for breeding, her ass plump and firm and bounced significantly with every footfall. Ragna's eyes gravitated from her developed breasts to her shaven sex, snapping up when she approached. Celica leaned in to capture his lips with a soft and warm kiss, their tongues writhing within each other's mouth. Her hands slid down to his cock; one grabbed his shaft while the other played with his balls, coaxing a bead of arousal from his slit. The hand attending his balls slipped back up his body and ridded him of his favored coat and black shirt, stopping him from removing them himself.

Squeezing his hot cock between her thighs, she cupped his cheeks and the kiss intensified. It was deeper, stronger, much more passionate, their tongues aggravated as she ran her labia along his phallus. While Ragna held her plump rear, Celica's hands moved to his battle-refined chest. With war just about ready to ensue and attacks from the Fallen becoming more abundant, Ragna had been thrust into combat much more than he liked. Due to this commotion Celica couldn't spend as much time with him as she wanted, so she wanted to make it count now.

Breaking the kiss and lowering to her knees, she came face to face with his cock slathered in her juices from her grinding. Ragna knew how gifted he was in regards to his anatomy and Celica thanked Amaterasu for it. Her hand wrapped around his member, holding it steady. Licking her lips, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his head. Ragna's fists clenched from the tingling sensation that zipped through him. Her lips were covered in a layer of precum, planting a second and third kiss on his dick before accepting every scrumptious inch. She skillfully used her tongue to trace each ridge and crevice while bobbing her head, eliciting pleasurable moans and grunts from the king. After a few more bobs she remained at his shaft, sucking it for a few moments before gliding back up to attend solely to his engorged head, leaving the rest of his tool for her hand to jerk.

Celica looked up at Ragna, finding his eyes shut. For the countless years before he had been inaugurated king, she learned every single weakness and how he liked to be handled. But it went both ways; Ragna knew precisely where to touch in order to turn her to mush. Celica breathed through her nose while resuming her rhythm, humming deliberately to wheedle more pre-cum. She reveled in Ragna's aroused voice, quickening her movements as he began to twitch. Celica withdrew to his tip as her tongue danced around his head a few times, dipping right back down to his shaft with ease. And as Celica sped up, Ragna grabbed both sides of her and rocked, ramming her head into his crotch for a solid minute before his orgasm erupted.

Several spurts filled her mouth and she drank him all down adoring the taste, remaining calm and breathing steadily through her nostrils. Slipping his organ out of her mouth, Ragna panted heavily along with Celica, the priestess still ready and raring to continue. He picked her up, intemperate in his movements as she gasped being pushed against the table a little rougher than expected.

Spreading her legs apart, Ragna ground his cock between the canyon of Celica's ass, smearing precum along it and against her pucker. She awaited the impending pleasure, growing querulous as he adjusted his cock to line up with her ass. Her eyelids fell shut when he eased in and filled her. Ragna paused for a moment, still maintaining a semblance of his sanity, savoring the tightness and warmth of an ass he hadn't indulged himself in in nearly three weeks.

His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her bum. Ragna withdrew, dragging his cock out to his tip and then promptly ramming it back in, bottoming her out. Celica's scream was one of pleasure, her moans echoing his incessant pounds almost deliriously. Her bum rippled with each valiant charge, the symphony of their moans and grunts resounding within the room. Normally Ragna would take his time, a bit of a slow-and-strong type of guy, but ever since she sat beside him his dick has been his personal plaything. Frustration and need festered and he was _this_ close to just fucking Celica in front of the nobles, praying that his self-control and endurance honed over many years of training would get him through the four-hour ordeal. Ragna flipped Celica onto her back and fondled her bouncing breasts, his grip firm and movements rough. "That ain't the face a woman of the church should be makin', y'know."

"Ragna… mmm! I'm about to come," she panted. Unable to restrain herself any longer, a mighty orgasm swept through her body, mind-rending when Ragna thrust his cock into her pussy. It felt as if a bomb had detonated inside of her, sending her mind spiraling into the boundary. Celica convulsed simultaneously, spasming around his cock, hips bucking fervently. Ragna responded to the abrupt tightness with merciless trusts, his strokes accelerating furiously as his fingers and mouth targeted her nipples. Finally Ragna couldn't hold himself back. His hands clung to her hips, and with one last push he released his orgasm along with an unsuppressed snarl of pleasure oozing pure masculinity.

Jets of his white-hot liquid propelled into her cunt. Celica brought Ragna down for a kiss while accepting his virile seed, her contractions milking his member for every drop he could provide. Ragna's cock gradually deflated, satiated, returning to its dormant state. He breathed just as hard as she did, her breasts pressing against his chest as she held them tightly together. Ragna rose up and pulled out, a glob following out to travel to her asshole. Only when Celica sat up did they realize they hadn't removed the map, the paper now soaked with sweat and wrinkled from their movements. Ragna and Celica thought nothing of it and got their clothes on and trotted out, the scent of sex once imprisoned in the war room escaping into the hallways. A hot pink tinge spread across Celica's cheeks as she hugged Ragna's arm. "Do you have room in your bed for one more?"

"Don't you have some church duties to take care of or somethin'?"

"I handled it all this morning, so I'm free."

Ragna let out a half-hearted chuckle seeing he had one hell of a nIght ahead of him. "Of course you are…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I had no plans on finishing this just yet, but needing something to take my mind off what happened with my buddy, I did. Hopefully he hasn't left entirely and is still snooping around. I'd like to take this moment to thank those responsible. Nice job.**

 **Reviews:**

 **black sun 123: Yes, I take requests, but we've already had this conversation. This is just for everyone else.**

 **AzureWarrior21: MakotoXTsubaki. I don't mind that at all. Sounds fun lol.**

 **Queen Bitch: …I have no idea why that's so easy to imagine. I blame porn lmfao. Sure, why not.**

 **VelvetCrowe18: Take your time.**

 **CrimsonDemon666: All thanks to my lovely beta reader, glad you enjoyed this.**

 **BlackSavior: Not sure if you're reading this, but I'm not too good with threesomes yet but will work on it quickly.**

 **Guest1: I take all requests except Yaoi. I feel like I'm gonna get a lot of futa requests XD**

 **Guest2: Lmfao. Don't fear, this one is pure porn without much dialogue and/or exposition.**

 **HeavyDick: It's alright. Take your time. Thank you for the critiques and I'll be sure to be more careful.**

 **I'm flattered, honestly, that other's even decided to give me their pairings. I should point out how my selections are. Most of them will be just because I like this better than that, but I won't be an ass when people are first they don't get their pairing. First come first serve, others because I find them interesting, sometimes I'll even post my own and I'll do my best to get to everyone. I pray these are too your liking, and like always, leave your wants and desires in the review box. Reviews take care of and further information out of the way, let's begin with this chapter's pairing: Ragna and Mai requested by black sun 123. Their relationship a secret from everyone else. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Secret Rendezvous**

Ragna hadn't even stepped inside the hotel room Mai procured for their rendezvous before she pounced on him. She felt as if she'd been set on fire—passion rekindled. All her pent-up sexual frustrations gathered since the beginning of the week, further fueled by the aggravation of her father, poured out. Caught off guard by her aberrant aggression at first, Ragna recovered, holding her tightly—possessively. Her father must've really pushed her over the edge this time.

Ragna hated meeting secretly like this and couldn't give a shit about the opinions of others. Though it had nothing to do with being looked down on for Mai, but the danger him being with her posed. The sheer animosity denizens have towards her father is bottomless and frightening, to say the least. Some of the students at school were just sent to keep an eye on her, waiting until she slipped up—and if they ever found out about her ties with Ragna, she had no doubt the full force of the Hazuki family would come down on him and she couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

Lips crashed against one another, parted, then came together and separated again in a dizzying dance that exhibited longing and urgency. Ragna's tongue delved into the recesses of her mouth to explore, taste—breaths and moans mingling and filling the air, angling her head to probe deep. Arousal eddied within her, intoxicating and pungent, her awareness of reality quickly narrowing to this one bedroom. Moisture slid down her legs between her thighs, coaxed by his vicious mouth. Eagerly her arms wound around his neck, the press of her chest against his rushing blood to his groin. She could feel the hard ridges of muscles even beneath the cotton—those of which tensed underneath her touch. His hands moved from her waist to tangle in her hair, freeing her ponytail for her catered lavender locks to drape down her back. They then worked to remove her uniform shirt, sadly having to cut their kiss short to lift it above her head. Her heated skin met with contrast by the cool temperature of the room. Mai imitated and then her hands immediately went to unbuckling his pants for him to kick off, Ragna pushing her skirt down for her to mimic.

Scooping her up at the dim noise of their clothes touching the carpet, he crossed over to the large bed which dominated most of the room and was surprisingly gentle laying her down. Still far too impatient to way wait for her to remove her panties. Mai trembled with excitement as he appropriated himself between her supple porcelain thighs. Already contractions commenced far too exultant feeling Ragna's tongue within her after a little over a week of constant family drama and keeping her public face secure. Thankful an old friend of hers acquired this little establishment a little while back, so she could come here without worry of being found out.

Mai's hips lurched jubilantly, smearing his face in her passion. He slurped her up like a man dying of thirst being trapped out in the desert for days. Her eyes already skyward, Mai hadn't noticed until Ragna sat up and beheld his cock. His head seeped a bead of precum, appendage a harsh red. Mai assumed she wanted him to suck him off to get started, proved wrong when two of his fingers lodged themselves into her pussy to goad a scream. Unprepared, she couldn't suppress her orgasm. Ragna grinned torturously swirling his fingers as he ripped her panties off, "That was quick. Horny little thing, ain't ya? No time to masturbate either?"

Mai couldn't answer his question enthralled in her euphoric hysteria, gasping as his fingers launched their crusade. Her blood boiled and flowed like magma through her veins, finally that of enjoyment rather than frustration. No longer could she keep even her pink bra on as frenzied fingers tossed it away, leaving her stark naked. Ragna's tongue moistened his lips as her mounds spilled. Abundant in size coupled by its impressive round shape, they were the peak of what some females dreamed of. Swiftly taking one of them in his mouth, he sucked hungrily. Teeth gnashing and grinding the erect teat, swapping between the two for fair treatment, tweaking the one his mouth hadn't occupied. Writhing his tongue back and forth on her breast, stimulating heavenly moans from her.

The sloshing of her soaked cunt unremittingly penetrated by his thick fingers resounded mouthwateringly, a criminal grin canted at the corner of his mouth drinking her stupefied countenance in. Over a week now since he basked in the pleasure-twisted face of Mai, peeved just able to sneak a kiss in every now and again. A fear of reaching a point of uncontrollability, tossing her entire situation right out the window, but he couldn't do that. As much as he loathed having to hide away, her life would become a hell on Earth if exposed. Headlines, scandals and the lot to assault her for the duration of her life. And he knew her father wasn't the type of man to stand up for her and would throw her to dogs if need be. Sick bastard, but he could do nothing.

Flipping her around on her stomach, Ragna leaned forward and pressed her tongue against her puckered hole. His tongue flicked across her asshole, leaving traces of saliva across her hole. He chuckled toying with her, knowing even the slightest graze would send Mai into a fit. Burying his tongue into her hole, Ragna wiggled his muscle wildly, making sure he explored the far reaches of her ass and ensure suitable preparation for his cock. Ragna's tongue boasted many benefits of being a good couple centimeters lengthier than most, able to produce pleasure orally in a way most men could not and what many women couldn't even dare to dream, his proficiency sensually buried within her. As he figured, the fit was tight, snug—clearly untouched since his last excursion. Mai moaned and whimpered into the pink comforter, swaying her ass, telling—begging him she desired more. Something bigger and better than his tongue and he snickering knowing what.

Extracting his tongue from her ass, he stuck two fingers into her bum and made sure she was ready for him. Mai grit her teeth in preparation when his fingers vacated her, clenching the sheets. Taking his swollen crown in hand, Ragna pressed firmly against her asshole. He slipped past her ring with a forceful push as he settled inside, causing Mai's nails to pierce the mattress and cling onto it for dear life. She widened obscenely to allow his massive dick further access, flexing and tightening firmly around him. Ragna groaned in pleasure, far too long having her tight asshole envelop his cock. "Fucking Christ, Mai!" he growled out.

A moment of calmness for Mai to adjust, he felt more of his cock slip into the recesses of her ass. She pushed herself back, feeding her bum to more of his deliciously thick member. Desperate to increase the pleasure currently flooding her body. She felt full, shuddering as she hit the six-inch mark. Groaning loudly as Ragna's hands clamped her hips and thrust forward, sheathing every inch of his organ inside of her, Mai's pert bum pressed firmly against his crotch. "So big!" she stammered, rapturous, mouth wide open dribbling with saliva as he settled inside of her. Only entering and Mai thought she was going to come.

Ragna slowly withdrew, easing his way out of her ass. Mai fell silent, voice lost as his sturdy phallus pulled away, an empty feeling encompassing her. Jovial when he slipped back in, breathless as his tempo heightened, her rump a soft, fleshy pillow that greeted each powerful thrust. Her plump rear shaking with ripples running through her bum. Mai's body shook in bliss, gleefully accepting his incessant, mighty pounds that rolled her eyes skyward. Her pussy spasmed and squirted her orgasm down her thighs, rivulets of quim dripping onto the bed sheets. Ragna's fingers pierced her labia, pumping vibrantly, coaxing more of her juices out as the slick liquid coated his three digits. Thanks to her orgasm Mai's breaths were shallower, pleasure wreaking havoc through her voice, reducing her to incoherent sentences and quivering syllables.

Turning Mai around to astride him Ragna reclined back as Mai laid limp on him, consumed and driven over the edge by the euphoric sensations he crashed into her time and time again, barely able to remain cognizant having her conscious pounded out of her. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest, sweaty bodies slipping against one another. Calloused hands sank into her ripe ass, guiding her up and down his organ on the verge of his pinnacle, bringing the rambling woman crashing down on his thighs. Mai's eyes were squeezed shut trying to contend with the brilliant sensuality that soaked her body and made her pussy shudder and clenched. And though he wanted to invade her convulsing mess of a pussy, Mai couldn't risk it and he had no means forcing or coercing her.

How many times Mai called out his name beseeching him to release his come into her starving ass, he didn't know. Her pleads drowning out the magnificent resonances her flesh made when his crotch collided with it. His cock embedded in a concoction of spasming pressure, warmth, and moistness he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Throbbing, he could feel his seed propel itself up his shaft and spurt from his head to load come deep into her ass, painting her insides. Mai gasped being filled, the sensation adding more scrumptious pleasure to her orgasm, keening as the relentless hammering of her ass continued for several minutes until becoming slow strokes.

Jism oozed through and ran down his shaft, her ass a now gaping hole when his member slipped out. Mai managed to catch her breath as she felt his sperm trickle down her thighs, the sensation tingling. Ragna, eyes closed and still recovering, opened them feeling Mai skim down between his thighs. She looked up at him, never retracting her gaze as her mouth fell agape, split open by his come-slick layered dick. Mai moaned allowing the vibrations to run along his cock, causing his hips to buck. His head was still rather sensitive, and with her tongue constantly dancing around it, the last spurt of come left his balls and coated her back throat. She worked to clean him up, licking him off until he was spotless. Stroking the remaining two inches not wrapped by her lips, she wheedled every last drop of semen from him until his prick fell flaccid. Giving his tip a kiss and still caressing him, her thumb circling his head, Mai smiled returning to him, her magenta eyes sparkling. "I missed this."

"Heh, not my fault. Blame that douchebag of a dad you got."

Mai pecked his lips. "I know, and I'm sorry about this. I never meant for it to be this way—I truly want to have an open romantic relationship with you, Ragna."

"Eh, you get used to it."

"You're so weird staying with me until now," she laid her head on his chest, blushing as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Why do you?"

"Coz I love you, moron."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

* * *

 **Leave thoughts and critiques if you wish. I'll try and get to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review time:**

 **Dread Grim Reaper: Understood! XD**

 **VelvetCrowe18: I don't mind that. Sure, I'll do it.**

 **KnightSpark: Knew that futa was incoming! You got it.**

 **Guest 1: Don't worry; I got what you meant the first time. I'm a Makoto and Ragna fan myself, so I can't blame you.**

 **Guardian of Azure: You're so fucking lucky I actually had a RagnaXIzanami stashed away lmfao.**

 **T-man42: I try my best. Thanks man.**

 **HeavyDick: All good. Not everyone will find what I write tent-pitching. Both those pairings and ideas are good for me.**

 **Guest 2: Whenever you want boi!**

 **black sun 123: Sure thing. It was a breath of fresh air writing Mai.**

 **CrimsonDemon666: Glad you enjoyed it and I'll be sure to get some JinXTsubaki in here. And that's the second request for vampire hunting. Might as well, right?**

 **Mermantacular: Funny as that sounds, I won't put him in anything I write. Pretty weird too, so I'm gonna have to decline that request.**

 **Guest 3: I'll probably never understand the love for Alpha, but sure, why not. I don't mind doing either of them.**

 **I thank my fabulous beta Wild Blue Sonder once again. I told myself I'd post whimsically but with everything, I just feel the need to write. Take my mind off the dickheads responsible, though I do feel some weight off my chest engaging one of them. I don't want to waste anyone's time though.** **Today we got RagnaXIzanami, one I've been wanting to post after editing, doing so since there's actually a request for this XD. Another little "series" like chapter 1 I can branch off smuts into. Let's get to this fic boys and girls.**

 **Chapter 3: Dancing with Death**

The world of Eros upheld its namesake, governed and built on sex and lust. Brothels extended throughout the land where various whores crafted by the gods and goddesses worked, some even fucking right in the street for an entire crowd to see, casual entertainment to earn a quick buck. Only those who had mastered the art could reign. Her name was Izanami, also known as the Goddess of Death; those who tried to take her couldn't handle her prodigious skills. She left nothing in her wake. Eros has prospered and evolved under her leadership. Now she aimed higher. She wanted more; she wanted Earth, a world where feeble humans had yet to scratch the surface of true euphoria, merely flailing about in bed and calling it rough sex. Ha! What foolishness.

Just like the Lords who reigned from above, she was determined to show the world what true sex felt like, and they had just the person to showcase: Ragna the Bloodedge, also known far and wide as the Grim Reaper. His track record spoke for itself, decimating all patrons who came by with his odd yet interesting way of dominating them. Ragna fucked without remorse or mercy. She'd watched him herself and elected him her most elite, tasking him with administering punishment to those who went against the natural law of society or committed any taboos.

He was perfect.

She ordered him to the human world, promising to repay his efforts in full if he was successful in showing the mortal realm the true meaning of sex and exhilaration. But he wanted his reward much sooner than she anticipated. In the halls of Eros, screams and moans from gorgeous goddesses, handsome gods, and their patrons filled the marble halls. But they were all silenced once they saw their ruler taken to the ground, clothes already ripped off and Ragna towering above her. "What is the meaning of this?!" Izanami grit her teeth while the larger man thrust his fingers in and out without clemency, his hand far bigger, fingers far thicker, and reaching deeper than she ever had before. Their noise summoned a crowd of voyeurs, thanking the Lords watching over them for blessing them with such a spectacle.

Her nether lips became slick, the young goddess breathing heavier with each pump. As she neared her climax Ragna felt the heat of her desire rise, licking his lips as the ruler of Eros screamed in response to his induced orgasmed. Fluid coated Ragna's entire hand. He withdrew his fingers teasingly, making sure every nerve felt his exit. Some onlookers almost came watching the Grim Reaper lick off every speck of her passion.

"I'm takin' my reward early."

Ragna positioned himself between her thighs and aligned his cock with her wet orifice; in her current state, she could do nothing but scream when Ragna hilted himself with one powerful thrust. The ruler of Eros could feel her pussy struggling to accept his huge cock as it stretched her to the extreme, agog at having his sturdy dick inside her, unable to utter anything besides quivering gasps and shaky moans.

The Grim Reaper couldn't trust Izanami to keep her word. He had gone on five exclusive missions with the promise of receiving a prize-worthy of his troubles, but he hadn't gotten anything but a 'thank you' and not even that at times. Ragna huffed like a barbaric animal spearing into her womb as the goddess moaned deliriously, her gripping, squeezing cunt clenching his tool. She felt every vein, every pulse, every inch of his cock scraping against her nerve-laden flesh in ways she never thought possible, expertly rubbing her clit as he pumped. The outline of his cock in her gut further filled his ego.

Her face was red and sweaty, long violet hair fanned out across the floor like a halo, mouth agape and tongue lolling while she enjoyed the fuck granted to her by her most elite servant. The heavenly goddess pushed back against him and tried to wrap her arms around him, wrists quickly pinned beside her head. She adored when he did this to other people. It looked so sexy watching him dictate their every movement, never once losing control over his patron even when he decided to indulge in one of their kinks.

Ragna closed his eyes to relish in the tight pussy of his goddess. Ever since Izanami claimed the throne of Eros not a single dick had penetrated her, only deeming her fingers worthy as all others were nothing but peasants who didn't even deserve to look at her. Now she couldn't turn away from him, his pride growing when he caught the faint sound of begging and pleading for him to fuck her harder and come. But he would be ready when he was. These were his terms now, as they always were when he had sex.

Izanami's constant cries were effectively silenced by Ragna's tongue, shoved into her mouth to raid and plunder. The onlookers couldn't believe their eyes; Ragna kissed her! What did she taste like? What did she feel like? These questions bombarded him from all around. To answer: she tasted amazing and she felt divine; no other fuck in all his years could top this. He now saw why she sat at the very top of their society, and to think there were others higher than her.

Her eyes squeezed shut trying to concentrate on his vicious kiss, spittle delved across her once untouched lips and flowed down her mouth in rivulets. She bucked wildly hearing him drink some, fighting to free her hands even more to bring him down harder and she thanked the Lords of Lust that he let her hands go and she pushed his head down harder. But because of her weakened body thanks to his cock she couldn't keep him down when he ripped off or restrained her wrists once again.

Because of her smaller size, Ragna had to duck his head to get her breast into his mouth. They bounced exquisitely before him and he'd been craving to taste the lovely pair for years now, gnawing and pulling on her erected rosy teat. She cried out, something between a scream and a gasp, and her pussy clenched and unclenched once again as he pounded savagely against the gates of her womb. The mess between their crotches resembled a web of passion muddled with precum and her natural juices, the sound of it driving not only Ragna but the various gods, goddesses, and rare humans given special privileges to enter the castle to their pinnacles.

Ragna abandoned her lovely breasts to fully taste the one who once brought "death" to her patrons, the weak fools unable to handle the wrath of Izanami. He couldn't blame her for believing nobody was worth her time, but judging by her reaction to being fucked by him he expected a change in attitude when he returned from his mission, and he planned to drive it into her stubborn head that she was his now. Ready to mark the holy figure with his come, and possibly impregnate her without protection, he thrusted harder.

Onlookers begged him to come so they could see their goddess cry out and revel as her face twisted in heavenly agony, her oxygen supply fucked out of her each thrust. Ragna wanted to see that as well. He sat up to look her dead in the eye once more while he plunged again and again, showing no mercy, not like she expected him to. Her pussy responded to the rough treatment in kind, milking and squeezing him in a manner that he couldn't resist. Ragna pressed down on her, loving the swell of her breasts against his chest.

"I'm coming!" Izanami cried out. Everyone's eyes widened and some stepped closer, sniffing the strong scent of sex and sweat created by Ragna the Bloodedge and the goddess. Suddenly he gave a particularly powerful slam that knocked all the wind out of her lungs. She couldn't even scream. By the grace of Eros did he finally come, his cock twitching inside of her writhing walls as jism filled her. Spectators hurried to the apex of their euphoria, some turning to other gods, goddesses, and humans to help assuage their scorching lust. A cacophony of moans, sighs, screams and the like tore through the handcrafted marble walls of the palace of Eros.

"You're such a slut… nothing I shouldn't expect from the goddess of this place, eh? I knew you loved a good fuck, but to think you love dick this much… or is it just mine?" Ragna taunted the answer out of her.

"Yes… it is your cock that drives me to orgasm every night." She felt waves of his passion rush within her. The flood of his orgasm far too great, ivory seeped through the cracks between her lips and his divine cock. She intertwined her fingers with his. "Take me to my quarters where we can be alone."

* * *

The ruler of Eros sat on her knees as she kissed and licked Ragna's cock, handling the large prick with finesse most could only dream of. Her eyes never left the dark ones of Ragna the Bloodedge as she licked his shaft, able to sample her own self; the flavor of their combined passion danced across her taste buds. She dragged her tongue to lick the flare of his head, moaning and stroking all the while. She spared no expense shining up his cock and withdrew to solely jerk him off, smiling coyly at Ragna. "You took me before an audience. I have never been so ashamed in all my life, Ragna."

"Oh yeah? Looked like you were havin' fun." Ragna hissed when she kissed his head.

"And you were so enthralled with my pussy you forgot to pull out. Fear not, I care little of bearing your child as the Lords will surely take care of it when the time comes. But punishment will be administered for daring to lay a hand on your goddess without proper consent." While she sounded playful, a shadow loomed behind those eyes and Ragna couldn't wait to see what she had in store.

"Show me what you got then."

Finally, for once in too many years to count, she could don her old persona and let loose on this fool who believed he could actually handle the might of Izanami, she who brought death. To begin with she opened her mouth and accepted every last inch of Ragna's engorged cock. Ragna watched in awe as the goddess not once choked, able to see the bulge of his cock in her throat every time she swallowed him again. Jolts shot through him as she crashed into his crotch, warm throat expertly contracting around his member.

"H-holy…!" Ragna fisted her hair as she gulped him down, again and again. Izanami watched one of her most elite warriors, one who remained almost unfazed while giving her possibly the best fuck she ever received in her life, moan and cry over a simple blowjob. His peroneus muscles flexed as he tried to remain standing, his legs growing weaker as her voice vibrated against his cock.

By this point his entire prick had been seasoned by Izanami and just about equipped to enter her ass. Even when she used to satisfy the mortals who came just by taking her clothes off, she never let a single man enter her ass. Not out of fear it would hurt but because none of those filthy mongrels deserved to enter anywhere but her mouth if they even got that far. Only out of the kindness of her soul did she allow a select few she deemed adequate to enter her pussy after barely managing to survive her mouth, but this cock was special, truly blessed by the divines.

Izanami wittingly slowed down to torment him, smiling when he growled in frustration. His grip on her skull tensed, but before he could even pull his hips back she sucked him so hard that he had to use all his strength to hold back his orgasm. A knot built up at the base of his shaft and Ragna swore having to keep it in check. He wanted to bust a heavy one in her mouth so fucking bad it killed him, watching her pretty lips consume him was teasing enough, but her innocent face twisted in such pleasure and eyes fraught with nothing but perversion pull him in. He wanted her to experience everything he had to offer and then some, he wanted to watch her drink and even choke on his load as he forced it down her throat.

She knew what he sought, the answers swimming in his eyes and demanding glare. Izanami couldn't keep her fingers out of her cunt any longer. Emerald and ruby had never looked so gorgeous, so demanding, fraught with need that left her hot and bothered like no other man or being had. Soon her bobbing head matched the outrageous pace of her fingers. Ragna rolled his hips wildly now, pushing the so-called Goddess of Death into his crotch as he came. Ropes of his spunk stuffed her mouth and barreled down her throat; it wasn't until his balls drooped from his shaft did he release Izanami.

When she slipped his cock out of her mouth Ragna hastily jacked off whatever had not been gulped by Izanami to paint her pretty features, her eyes closed as if praying to the three Lords. She licked his spunk off her face before rising, surprised Ragna hadn't called it quits. Now she had second thoughts of sending this man to the human world since his return might not be timely. She took a moment to admire the perfect figure he displayed. "I am impressed by your strength. There is not a single man, god, or goddess who could withstand this much…" Izanami kissed his pectoral and flicked his nipple. "If you were not forced to go to the human world by order of the Lords I would send someone else." Izanami tossed Ragna onto the bed, then straddled him and positioned her ass over his engorged head. "Be grateful. None other than you has ever felt here."

Ragna gulped. It was true that back in her days of pleasuring mortals she never let a single person fuck her anywhere other than her mouth or pussy, the latter a luxury to those who survived her blowjobs which were very few if the archives weren't wrong. He didn't have too much longer to fantasize over her as reality returned and the tightness of her ass almost finished him off. Ragna gripped the bedsheet, ripping the feeble cotton as his head thrashed about in order not to come.

Izanami laughed watching the famed Grim Reaper lose his mind over entry. She licked her lips and slammed herself down on his thighs. They both screamed and by sheer willpower did he not come. Pleasure shot through him like lightning bolts, threading along his nerve endings as if seeking to fry his central nervous system. The sensation of his cock stuffing her was truly an exquisite one, divine and incomparable to the dildo she was forced to use to pleasure herself. She hissed at the red-hot stretch of her ass but pressed forward despite the uncomfortable feeling.

Thanks to her divine status, the pain only took a thrust or two to be rid of before she even reached the tip of his cock. Ragna watched the ruler of Eros in awe and drooled as she rubbed her clit with beast-like ferocity, spearing up to meet her savage thrusts halfway as her tight anal ring massaged his obscene organ. He didn't know where to touch, greedy hands roaming all over her body from breasts to thighs, and finally settled on her ass. Both mounds of flesh were about the size of his head, softer than even the softest fabric created by the gods themselves. Ragna brought the goddess down to kiss her once more and she reciprocated immediately, their vast experience over the years of indulgence poured into their lip-lock. He loved the pressure of her breasts against his chest and how she tightened every time he pinched her nipples. "You like that?"

Izanami wetted her lips in the sexiest way possible. "Mmm… you know exactly where to touch me as if we have fornicated for generations. I can feel your cock begin to twitch, Ragna…"

"You're damn right!" Ragna's movements were deft; in mere seconds did Izanami find herself on all fours, Ragna straddling her from behind. He peeled her ass apart and crammed his phallus back in with one thrust. The Grim Reaper broke the golden hairband she used to tie her hair so he could pull it, her red eyes skyward and a smile on her face. Hearing him huff like an animal behind her flooded her sex, his crotch and her ass meeting for kiss after kiss. His cock bulged and bucked within her, tender walls clinging to him.

Ragna caged the panting goddess and reached beneath her to grab her breasts, fingers flicking and swirling around her nipples. She turned to face the man, his face clammy and red just like hers, breath hot and fanning over her mouth. A moment of staring brought her lips to his and their tongues coiled once again. After Ragna had his fill of her mouth he returned his prior position, gripped her ass, and used his muscle to work concurrently to bring her body into his.

No longer could the ruler of Eros, one who could not be bested by any man or being and lasted for days to sate her endless greed, keep her arms up as she fell onto the mattress as if shot by a tranquilizer dart. She could only lay there and accept the pleasure granted to her by the Grim Reaper and she now came to realize what those who had been taken by this man meant when they said he "harvested their souls". Her vision turned white, her lungs felt empty but still managed to force out a moan in response to the thick tool driving into her. Her orgasm turned her body red-hot, her blood to magma, her mind to dust. She reached the apex of her pleasure.

Eventually Ragna was unable to withstand the glorious ass of Izanami and came, his back arching and the brutal thrusts coming to an end as he climaxed for the umpteenth time that day. His primal roar shook the whole castle and the room constructed to amplify their sound did just that. White-hot semen shot from his phallus into the ass of the almost catatonic goddess of the kingdom of Eros, so much it seeped out around his cock. Her body shuddered, satisfied for once after countless years of sex. His cock pulsed again and again until she felt him deflate and slip out. Uncorked, jism flowed freely out her agape orifice. He felt an iota of pride knowing that he put the supposed goddess of death out of commission.

* * *

Izanami spoke weakly while watching Ragna throw on his vibrant red jacket, her body numb and still able to feel his seed. "Mmm… leaving so soon?"

"Can't exactly linger around here since the three guys upstairs asked me to do this, and I'd rather stay on their good side."

"You fear them?" Izanami giggled.

"Nah, I just don't want to deal with their crap. I got a real earful last time and I'm not a fan of lectures." Ragna turned around upon hearing movement, running smack-dab into her lips, and he returned the kiss without hesitation. The exchange left her wanting another round, but even she couldn't go against the three Lords. When he returned, hopefully soon, they could continue where they left off. "I'll try to be quick." Ragna left with a wave.

Izanami smiled coyly and lay back down. She dropped her hand to feel his thick come. He had marked her. She wanted to taste it and did so, humming.

"Delicious…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Review time:**

 **Guardian of Azure: See, that's EXACTLY what I said.**

 **BigBoys: 'Course I'm going with this. Anything to ward off boredom.**

 **Guest1; WHENEVER YOU WANT BOI! BETTER GET SOME CAUTION TAPE, IT'S ABOUT TO GET DEADLY IN HERE!**

 **VelvetCrowe18: You'll get your pairing soon enough.**

 **GuestmanX: That was the plan anytime I felt like writing some smut of my own.**

 **Guest 2: I'll stop when I feel like it, so you can expect this to be a long-running fic.**

 **Murder Media: Already discussed this, this is just for those reading: this fic is just for fun, and I understand your frustrations towards it and it is in no way an excuse for its flaws. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **CrimsonDemon666: I feel like Izanami would be a sadistic tease *cough* in bed or something. Glad you liked it and I'll get on that.**

 **AnimeReaper82: (1) Glad what I presented here made you smile. (2) I haven't re-read any of the previous chapters. I need to take some time later to do so. (3) Characterization always kicked my ass. Right now, I'm choosing to focus on improving my erotic writing and writing in general before climbing that mountain since that's going to take some time. Once I reach a comfortable state in my writing, characterization will be at the forefront of my mind to handle.**

 **Reviews out of the way, let us proceed to today's fic: Futa!MakotoXTsubaki in a school setting. A pairing requested during the first chapter and I don't want to keep them waiting. Big shout out to Wild Blue Sonder for beta-reading, phenomenal work as always. Thank you! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Afterschool debauchery**

"Makoto, that is inappropriate!" Tsubaki reprimanded, the blush that stung her cheeks equally severe. "Something like that should not be conducted between students, especially during school hours."

"C'mon, Tsubaki–school ended two hours ago. I know this request isn't casual and way off the tracks, but you're the only person I can ask." Tsubaki folded her arms, eyes downcast. "Please? Whenever you want to quit, we will. Pretty please with a nice cherry on top? I'm begging you."

Tsubaki considered it. "Can't you simply pleasure yourself?"

"You don't think I've tried!? It's just not cutting it anymore and nobody will have sex with me." Makoto sighed. "We don't have to go all the way, Tsubaki, just… give it a suck or touch?" she emphasized the last part, voice laden with uncertainty.

A long pause. "…All I have to do is suck it, correct?"

Makoto nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, that's it!"

"Er… alright, fine." Tsubaki submitted.

"Thank you!" Makoto crushed Tsubaki in a bear hug. "This means so much to me, you don't even know! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tsubaki couldn't contain her laughter, joining the peppy beastkin. She needed help, that was it. Tsubaki dropped to her knees as Makoto's skirt and panties pooled at her feet. In surprise Tsubaki blinked three times at her fully-erect curve. It gave off a certain intoxicating scent that both hazed and seduced her. "Sucking, right? That's it?"

"That's all I want." Makoto ran loving fingers through Tsubaki's silky red hair, immensely appreciative of what she was willing to do. "Has it been that long?"

Tsubaki glanced away. "I haven't done anything like this since Jin." The break-up had been hard but they managed to remain friends, although interacting alone proved difficult.

"Was he bigger?" Makoto queried.

"He was a bit smaller than you." Jin's cock wasn't small by any means, above average for a male, but Makoto surpassed him without debate. Jin boasted a confident seven inches, which filled Tsubaki perfectly; during the two and a half years they spent together she managed to deepthroat him with plenty of practice. Tsubaki doubted her ability to do the same to Makoto. Her pride in her length showed as she smirked.

"That's good to know. You can go ahead now. Gimme your best."

Granted the green light, Tsubaki grasped the massive organ and caressed the entire thing, coaxing meek, reserved moans from Makoto's lips. Just when she adjusted to the gentle fondling, a protracted kiss pressed against her bulbous tip. The musky, salty taste of arousal dismissed Tsubaki's nagging inhibitions that whispered for her to reconsider. Her tongue danced across Makoto's swollen cockhead, lapping at the precum seeping through her slit. Pleasure skittered up and down her spine; she loved the kisses and tongue parading so assertively along her dick, hissing through bared teeth.

Thanks to Makoto's appendage having sexual intercourse with another proved challenging, her beastkin heritage making it impossible. She was overwhelmed with happiness finally able to satiate the desires swelling deep within her fluttering heart. But as to how long she could maintain her sanity and fight the animal instincts seeking barbarous fornication was a different story entirely.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Tsubaki asked.

Makoto breathed out. "Horny. Put me in your mouth." Excitement stirred in the pit of her stomach as Tsubaki's lips parted. The swollen head barely fit between them but the heat emanating over her cockhead roused pleasured moans. Slipping a hand around to grasp the base of Tsubaki's skull, Makoto pulled the redhead forward with the need to feel her mouth enveloping her length.

Tsubaki's eyes widened in panic since she'd been unprepared for the thrust, jaw aching as it was forced wider than ever before. Her watery eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on not gagging or choking, gripping her thighs to hold herself steady. Makoto revelled in the sensations shooting through her body and curbed a deep moan of satisfaction. Clutching at Tsubaki's hair, she withdrew from her throat, drawing in a breath through gritted teeth as the cool air bit at her saliva-sheened shaft. The beastkin relished the chill contrasting Tsubaki's warm mouth.

Tsubaki regained control of her breathing after adjusting to the thick invader. Makoto plunged deeper without resistance, precum sizzling on her tongue with a stronger zest than what she recalled Jin producing and working similarly to an aphrodisiac. She felt her blood rise to boiling, dripping cunt summoning her fingers. Tsubaki hollowed her cheeks while moving forward and back, tongue slathering her girth and weakening Makoto's knees. Reservations gone, she dropped her free hand to gently massage Makoto's heavy balls as her pace quickened.

Another sharp moan escaped Makoto while she rocked back and forth in time with Tsubaki's oral ministrations. She grabbed both sides of the redhead's skull and thrusted vigorously, unable to restrain the notion of fucking her mouth. Tsubaki breathed madly through her nose and struggled to remain conscious, audibly gulping down the muddle of spittle and precum.

Makoto had full control of her mouth, head reclining to enjoy the moist muscle on the underside of her cock, but then she snapped back to observe Tsubaki. Hazel eyes glimmered with wanton lust, grunts growing more beast-like as she surrendered to her animal instincts. The pair moaned in unison, Tsubaki's voice muffled but still distinct. Her fingers left her pussy and gripped Makoto's thighs for support upon realizing she was tipping over. Desperately Makoto held on, ramming Tsubaki's face, the urge to discharge her pent-up frustration dissipating as she released her spunk into her mouth. The salty sperm barreled down her throat like magma gushing from a volcano, whatever she couldn't swallow seeping from the corners of her mouth.

Before Makoto could stop herself, she shoved Tsubaki to the ground and kissed her. She'd been consumed by bestial hormones and the rush of emotions storming her body, exploring every inch of her best friend's mouth. She tore off her panties and tossed them across the room, then dipped jackhammer-like fingers into her snatch. Hoarse moans vibrated against Makoto's mouth, becoming screams as her fingers plunged to the knuckle while rubbing Tsubaki's saturated nub with a feisty thumb. Makoto drank in Tsubaki's countenance, watching her impending orgasm rid her of a coherent mind.

She attacked her neck, nibbling at her flesh and peppering kisses along the pale column. Makoto's free hand latched onto an ample breast, feeling the erect nipple through Tsubaki's uniform and bra. When she pinched it Tsubaki squealed. Makoto's fingers slipped beneath the bra to stimulate the sensitive nubs, eliciting shrill cries.

As Makoto suddenly picked her up to carry her across the room and sit her on a table, Tsubaki felt a little disappointed in herself for defiling the student council's room with such obscene acts. But then again, who cared? All of her stress and frustration was born in this room and would continue to be as long as she remained a member. With the school festival coming up, impossible demands were thrust upon her by both students and teachers in maddening quantities. Judging by how the other members left the room in such a sorry state, having sex in it might be an improvement.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't enough," Makoto panted, moving in a frenzy to undress them. Greedy hands roved all over her friend's porcelain skin; no longer could she fight the voice prompting her to let loose, its speech alluring and mental imagery too tempting. Right now, she wanted all of Tsubaki.

Makoto's touch set her body ablaze, lust-driven hands groping her breasts once more. Tsubaki writhed as fingers swirled around her rosy peaks, twisting them between thumbs and forefingers. Makoto spread her legs, her gasp turning to a moan when she felt her thick cock against her pussy. The head slipped between her folds, grazing her clit. "Tsubaki..." Makoto breathed.

Pushing forward, Makoto submerged herself in Tsubaki's heat, the sensation making her teeth gnash. Makoto gripped Tsubaki's waist and thrust in her remaining length, their screams synchronized. With long, deep, passionate strokes she moved in and out of her tight sex. Her self-control only lasted a few seconds, quickly shifting to rapid, swallow pumps, Makoto panting her best friend's name. A thin layer of sweat covered their soft flesh as their orgasm built.

Ducking her head, Makoto sucked almost reverently on Tsubaki's left breast while her hand callously assaulted the other. She enjoyed Tsubaki's reaction, her mess of a cunt contracting around her swollen phallus. Moving up, Makoto pressed her lips against Tsubaki's and slipped her eager tongue back into her mouth. Breast squished against breast, Tsubaki's hips bucking while her sensitive nipples ground against Makoto's. Her stomach clenched, a sign of her climax. She bit her bottom lip as a burst of pleasure swept through her, clamping down on Makoto. The grip threatened to slow her pace but the beastkin never faltered. It only drove her forward.

Vicious pace undeterred, Tsubaki keened into the crook of Makoto's neck while keeping her arms and legs securely coiled around her friend. Closed eyes snapped open as Makoto lodged herself into her depths, the beastkin groaning as she unleashed two heavy loads. Semen seeped down her perineum and dripped onto the marble tile.

Tsubaki gasped when Makoto pulled out, a sense of emptiness striking her. Only then did Makoto realize what she had done. "I-I didn't mean to! Ohmygod, Tsubaki, I'm so sorry! I lost it because you felt so good and…!" Warm lips cut off Makoto's apology. She momentarily stiffened before relaxing and returning the kiss, her heart fluttering wildly. The languid kiss ended when Tsubaki withdrew. "What was that?"

"A thank you."

"Thanks? You _aren't_ royally pissed off at me from coming inside you?" Makoto inquired.

"I am, very, but… I think I needed that more than you did." Tsubaki gathered her clothes.

"Ah, so you get frustrated too."

"Everything has become so hectic, and Jin and I are the only council members doing anything. All they do is gossip, make a mess, and leave Jin and I to clean up like a couple of damn janitors. I wish I could just… slap each of them across their faces and dump the garbage on them. At least then those slackers vying for attention and the teacher's favor like starving dogs would look somewhat presentable."

"Whoa," Makoto owlishly blinked. "Don't piss off student council assistant prez Tsubaki Yayoi."

"Probably the afterglow." Tsubaki fixed her shirt and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Makoto spoke while getting dressed. "Well then, here's to the start of a beautiful new friendship! But, er… what about me busting a heavy load inside you? Shouldn't you get that cleaned up about now-ish? There's a shop hidden behind the supermarket on Central Street that sells necessities from douches to dildos."

Tsubaki scrutinized her. "How… do you know that?"

"Like I said before, you don't think I've tried to get myself off? I've tried everything." Makoto pulled her panties up and fixed her hair, making sure she didn't look like she just had wild sex with her best friend. "If you wanna hear more, I can tell ya on the way. Now, c'mon, the store closes at seven!" Makoto ran out the door and Tsubaki sighed after her, knowing this wouldn't be the last time she indulged in sexual relations with Makoto. And quite frankly, she didn't revulse the notion. Lord knew she needed some way to blow off steam.

* * *

 **Never wrote Futa before. Strange experience but new all the same. Hope the one who requested this enjoyed it and I'll see you guys... whenever. If you all will excuse me, I need to get to finishing up the Goblin slayer LN. Watching it animated inspired me to continue on the volume 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KnightSpark:** **Happy you enjoyed it.**

 **AzureWarrior21: Take your time.**

 **AnimeReaper82: Different strokes for different folks. I don't have many genres I won't read outside of yaoi, so writing this wasn't too weird. Still strange though.**

 **Guest: Both ideas sound pretty simple, and I'm glad that Jubei and Nine fics being almost non-existent isn't solely on my conscious…**

 **Guest 2: Someone else requested that pairing early on. Don't fret.**

 **Queen Bitch: Sure, I don't mind. I haven't started writing it yet and only set a draft, so changing it up is nothing. But I do have something here that might satisfy you.**

 **Not bad: Thank you for the review, and I don't have a problem obliging you.**

 **That One Guy: Yep XD. Your story picture can be whatever you see fit.**

 **Wanna know why this shit over 8k? No Nut November is over; your boy made it through! Ah, a battle well fought and a point proven to the internet that, yes, it is possible, and with perseverance and an unshakable will, you, too, can do it. To celebrate this monumental month, this chapter contains two separate stories: one of RagnaXKokonoe, the other RagnaXRachel. A few warnings for the latter pairing: pegging, male insemination, male blowjob, special dildo, Ragna getting dicked the fuck down by Madam Rachel Alucard. In case any of these turn you off, stop. As always, Wild Blue Sonder the real GOAT beta, give her a round of applause for making my perverted mind on paper more concise and enjoyable for those who stick around. Check out her works too. Now, let us enjoy Destroy Dick December! PRAISE THE SUN!**

 **Chapter 5: Yearning**

Kokonoe couldn't fathom why guys needed a wedding to drink their asses off in a bar, flirt with strangers, and talk about it for the rest of their lives. _Heh, remember that time...?_ For uptight businessmen and those who enjoyed the upper echelons of society, it was like a rite of passage for them. You know what real men did? Real men took it to a hotel, hired a stripper or three and fucked them in ways their pretty little wives wouldn't ever allow. She cringed at the thought. Who would want a man like that who sleeps around behind your back?

There was a time Kokonoe dreamed of being someone's wife, sharing a bed, maybe having a kid or two, but that was before Ryan. She frowned with the thought that he might one day get out of jail and find her; the man who stole every dream she'd ever had. The fantasy of a doting husband, a handful of kids, and white picket fence diminished as the years went by, Kokonoe just happy to be alive.

"Hey honey, how about some more sugar, eh?" Drunken Asshole #8 asked as he leaned over the bar, a member of the bachelor party who had been drinking since setting foot in the establishment a few hours ago.

Kokonoe eyed his wedding ring and practically purred, "Sure, but instead, how about I get you another drink and you go home and fuck your wife's sugar-coated pussy?" _Slack-jawed, wide-eyed—oh, bonus._ He backed away from the bar. She rolled her eyes and cleaned the last glass. Some days she felt like a fucking babysitter and a whore at once. Working at a bar in Kagutsuchi might not have been the same as running her own hospital in Ikaruga like she wanted, but it kept her alive. Kokonoe sighed at the thought of Ikaruga.

She missed the harbor where the aroma of fresh fish clogged her nostrils, but more than anything, she missed her mother most of all. Her mother was battling cancer and winning, but like everything else in her life, Kokonoe had to sever all ties with her in order to protect her from Ryan. After the death of her father, she could use a break. Kokonoe lived in Ikaruga all her life until Ryan came along. Silver-tongued, hard-bodied, and unfortunately hard-fisted. After a few months of dating the sick son of a bitch displayed his true colors. His possessiveness had no limits and she barely managed to escape with her life, leaving everything else behind.

"Kokonoe, asshole on table five wants a refill for him and his _buddies."_ She acknowledged the gruff voice of her co-worker, Ragna, who had just about enough of serving these self-centered assholes as she did, if not more. He took a seat at the bar as she poured; Kokonoe missed the glasses a few times because she was eyeing the chest his partially-opened shirt revealed. She wanted to run her hands over it while straddling him. What had Ryan done to her? How had she gone from a simple girl working toward her dream as a surgeon to some sex-addled runaway?

She met the bastard at a party one night. Ryan was tall and handsome, right out of a dream with a quiet confidence that gave him an aura of importance, and he was a top-class surgeon at the best hospital across the hierarchical cities. Unfortunately Kokonoe learned too late there were two sides of the man who seemed too good to be true. He reminded her of the wind: calm and soothing one moment, vicious and terrifying the next.

Kokonoe pushed thoughts of her nightmare away to concentrate, hard to do so with emerald and ruby eyes stuck on her. Fuck if Ragna's gaze didn't light her entire body on fire. Every time she tried to make eye contact with him she failed; something about him screamed power and she loved it. That and he was the only person she could bitch to. He hated this place just as much as she did, but circumstances still unknown to her brought him here and she hadn't the mind to pry. He hadn't pressed, so why should she? Ragna was a different type of brawn altogether. She didn't know how she knew but she did; when he took a woman he didn't simply take her, he consumed her. Kokonoe purposely went slower, breathing in his musky, sensual scent. God, she just wanted to roll around in it, relish in the sensation of his big hands on her breasts, rib cage and—

"Earth to Kokonoe, you okay there?" Ragna's voice snapped her back.

"Yeah, my bad." Kokonoe was confident her landlord wouldn't be thrilled with a late-night romp above her since she wasn't the quietest of lovers. She'd been lucky enough to find a place she didn't have to supply her social security number for the lease. Kokonoe had to be cautious, untraceable, which meant no credit cards, no checks, and never use an ATM card. When the day came that Ryan was released from jail, she wanted to make certain that rotten creature couldn't find her. That was why she moved to Kagutsuchi where everything had been good so far. "Here." She handed him a tray with the requested drinks.

"You seem out of it today, more than usual," Ragna noted.

"I'm just tired of these assholes." Kokonoe rubbed her temples. "Would it kill to give us some more days off? But asking that dick of a boss for anything is about as annoying as these dickheads—we deserve a pay raise for dealing with these creeps. I used to make a five-figure income before this..."

"I used to have a six-figure income, but now I'm schlepping drinks in a bar for peanuts. How do you think I feel?" Ragna laughed.

"You made your point, now get going. Big Tits McGee over there is getting antsy." Ragna chuckled and left, Kokonoe immediately scowling when another smug drunken dick leaned over the bar. Ragna glanced back and almost laughed at the sassy expression across her face that said "fuck off already", but nobody listened. She moved at record speed dodging offers of sexual endeavors with men already sworn to marriage, rejecting them with smartass retorts.

Ragna recalled the first day she set foot in the bar and respected how she could stand on her own two feet and not throw herself at any good-looking guy wanting a fuck or three. But every time these wannabe playboys turned their backs, she exhaled and her body became less rigid and more feminine, not that she wasn't feminine while talking shit. Ragna noticed he'd been appraising Kokonoe more of late, and he didn't know why he was assessing her so intimately. He never cared to look for a partner; better to be alone and not become the guy who hired detectives to catch their wife or girlfriend with a neighbor or the mailman.

One of the drunken dickwads he saw Kokonoe shut down earlier was at her again, reaching over the counter. Kokonoe stepped back and issued another verbal slap. "Whoa there. I don't think your wife would appreciate you coming home with fingerprints let alone scratch marks."

"I'm not interested in your fingers," he retorted, casting his perverted gaze along her slim figure.

Kokonoe's twin tails stiffened as her lip curled in disgust and she walked away, the asshole following. Ragna watched the scene from the corner of his eye, tracking the residential stalker step by careful step. If he had learned anything out on the streets it was how to smell trouble a mile away, and this guy reeked of it. That look in his eyes triggered every warning alarm to go off as it did for Kokonoe. She looked like she was about to explode and stormed out towards the ladies room, and Ragna couldn't help notice the creeper pursue.

Dropping the next tray of drinks on the desired table and leaving it to a confused coworker, Ragna trailed them. He pushed through the throngs of thirty-somethings congregating around the stairwell and headed down with tunnel vision. The ladies room was at the right of the staircase right across from the men's; Kokonoe and drunken douchebag nowhere to be found aside from the shit and screams he got from its occupants. He peeked into the men's room which was vacant. Now he was a little worried.

Ragna crashed through the back door into the alley, dashing toward where he heard sounds of a scuffle and gasping when he happened upon them. The drunkard had a few bruises courtesy of Kokonoe. He knew the bar girl could handle herself pretty well in a fight having witnessed a few scraps himself, amazed at her combat aptitude. But what claimed his attention was the blood-dripping switchblade the aggressor held, Kokonoe clutching her wound on the ground. Seething with anger and knuckles white, Ragna charged the man and delivered a swift right hook. He was sure he'd dislocated his jaw upon watching his two front teeth roll on the ground, the man out for the count. He refocused on Kokonoe. "You ok?! Dumb question."

"D-don't worry, bastard just grazed me." Kokonoe achingly sat upright, removing her hand to show off the laceration. It wasn't deep at all but enough to draw a substantial amount of blood and he didn't like seeing it. Her clothes were haphazardly cut up too. Asshole just got lucky and struck skin.

Ragna threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her up. "C'mon, let's get you to Litchi."

"I can walk there myself."

"Kagutsuchi, at night, injured? What're you, stupid? This isn't the time to be acting stubborn, so work with me here." Kokonoe wordlessly went with him.

 **Orient Town: Clinic**

Kokonoe winced as Litchi, the small town's only doctor, stitched the wound up having already properly disinfected it. At times she wondered why Litchi remained some residential clinic. She had the skills to accomplish greater things than treat a wound like this; not like she had fucked up by dating some dick of a surgeon. Litchi clipped the suture. "All right, you're all set!"

Kokonoe examined the stitches, amazed as always by her fine work. "Seriously, Litchi, you should pursue more advanced careers in medicine. A back-alley doctor is an insult." She pulled her shirt down, white uniform shredded and stained with blood.

"I appreciate the compliments, but I'd rather stay here in my own little clinic. You should be worrying more about yourself, Kokonoe, seeing as you lost quite a bit of blood. The wound might have been small, but it struck your varices and if not properly mended could have led to more life-threatening repercussions." Litchi faced Ragna who leaned against the wall beside her. "I owe you."

"Don't mention it. From the sound of it the idiot's gonna be just fine, right?" Ragna noticed how collected Kokonoe was. Something like that would be a traumatic experience for just about anyone, though he knew people could handle such instances with practice. He expected Kokonoe to be a little shaken up from being stabbed. The fact she remained so composed bothered the hell out of him more than it relieved him.

"You're the idiot. Who the hell charges a guy with a knife?" Kokonoe retorted.

"Who decided to lead him to the back alley in the first place?"

"Like I knew a guy at a bachelor party brought a pocket knife along for the ride." Kokonoe got off the operating table. "Unbelievable, this is just what I fucking needed tonight," she huffed.

"Now now..." Litchi stepped in before a fight broke out, "I don't think you should leave like that, Kokonoe, so how about you take some clothes from me?"

"I'm good." Kokonoe eyed the doctor's chest. "Besides, I doubt they'd fit with those cow tits..."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Litchi asked.

"My house is a few blocks away, so I'll be fine. How much do I owe you?" Kokonoe sounded like she was in a hurry.

Litchi smiled. "Don't worry about it, this one's on the house for buying me coffee the other day. Ragna, can you take her home? She did fall pretty bad, and while that bump on her head has gone down, I wouldn't rule out a concussion."

Kokonoe left the clinic before Ragna gave an answer, stopped by a firm hand gripping her arm. "Do you mind?" she demanded.

"Seriously, how stubborn can you be? Didn't you hear what Litchi said?" Ragna asked.

"Did you heard what I said?" Kokonoe pushed his hand off.

"Jesus Christ, are you kidding? You got attacked and that shit isn't something you just push under a mat and forget about."

Kokonoe glared at him. "Well, I can. You haven't fought for your life for years. I'm used to shit like this."

Ragna stepped closer and grabbed both her arms, harsh memories lending firmness to his tone. "I've had to fight for my life ever since I learned how to walk, so don't feed me that fucking garbage." He squeezed and she hissed. "Look at that—your body is sore, your head is pounding, and you look like you're about to fucking faint. Could you stop acting like such an unreasonable bitch for one night? If you wanna keep up the tough act then go ahead. But if you collapse out here because you were too fucking arrogant to listen to reason, who's the real idiot?"

Kokonoe's mouth turned down in irritation, the coalescence of anger and worry in his eyes vexing yet at the same time alluring. "Fine. Now back up, you're too damn close."

Ragna hadn't been aware of the centimeter gap between their faces and let her go. "Sorry." He followed Kokonoe to her home like a bodyguard. A buff, six-foot guard whose lips were just a hairsbreath away moments ago. Kokonoe felt hot despite the chilly night, more attuned to the presence of the jackass beside her now that it was just the two of them.

Memories of strolling through the streets of Ikaruga appeared in her mind's eye, the desire to return home growing stronger and stronger as she desperately awaited the day when she could feel safe again. When she broke things off with that overly apologetic, manipulative bastard he became the worst kind of stalker, and even after being arrested and confined to prison Kokonoe hadn't relaxed. Everywhere she turned Ryan appeared. The day she could visit her mother without needing to look over her shoulder would be a blessing from God, not that she believed in shit like that.

Kokonoe had many moments of stupidity but telling Ryan she was aware of his real business topped them all. The reason why he came to that party was to sell drugs to a wealthy guest. His connections ran deep, and while most of his little posse has been rounded up, Kokonoe could no longer show her face in Ikaruga. In that moment he went from creepy stalker to psychotic murderer and she hadn't wanted to risk her mother's life.

After turning onto her block Ragna walked closer at her side and tension labored her breathing, understandable since her neighborhood wasn't the safest. Passing cars interrupted the eerie silence every so often, the two arriving at her apartment complex without incident. She felt like a fucking teenager, nervous. His eyes reminded her of the gems of their respective colors. Now she wanted a piece of Ragna, on the verge of throwing herself at him and fucking him against the light post, on the benches, against the wall–fuck, against the door!

Before long they stood outside her apartment door as she unlocked it, Ragna raising a hand. "Let me check."

Kokonoe rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the sensation of relief. Finally someone else would endure those first few seconds of what if, panic and uncertainty gripping her heart that one day she would walk in and find Ryan sitting on her couch, feet kicked up with that smug grin on his face. "Knock yourself out." She did her best to sound uncaring, but her breath hitched when he entered the room and flicked on the lights.

Kokonoe followed him into the kitchen that was about the size of most people bathrooms. Its functionality was all that mattered as she cared little for extravagance. Ragna moved to the living room, eyes hard and narrowed, protection mode cranked up to eleven. He made sure to check every nook and cranny since run-down places like this were easy to break into and install a camera or two. He continued to her bedroom, the double bed neatly done, carpet freshly vacuumed and dresser well-organized. Kokonoe's cheeks flushed at the notion of falling into bed with Ragna instead of watching him search her closet.

The night she ran away from Ikaruga, Kokonoe took whatever she could hold in one suitcase and handbag. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about outgrowing her clothes but she was in need of a new outfit or two. They were getting tired, vibrant colors drained from constant washing. Kokonoe glanced at her mother's picture, her most prized possession reminding her of better days. She sighed and walked back out into the living room, waiting for Ragna to finish his survey. "Coast's clear," he announced.

"Obviously." Kokonoe sighed. "Thanks, I really mean that. Do you want some coffee? It's been a long day for both of us."

"Could use a cup, actually."

Kokonoe went into the kitchen and started up the kettle. "Sugar or black?" she called.

"Black." He took a seat on her sofa.

She cringed. "How in the hell can you drink that shit?"

"I can't, but I need to wake up. Walking these streets at night time, I need to be alert," Ragna said.

"True. Fucking neighborhood isn't the safest." Kokonoe poured water into the cup, the powder within turning it dark. She stared at her reflection in her coffee, thoughts taking her away from the physical realm. Every time she laid eyes on her mother's framed face her heart ached, longing to see her in person again. Fuck, she couldn't even call her.

"Hey." Kokonoe jumped when Ragna tapped her shoulder, almost bumping into him as she whirled to face him. "You doin' okay? You've just been standing here for the past ten minutes. Took a piss and everything and here you are." Ragna noted how she'd tensed when he touched her. "Still hurts?"

"No." Kokonoe left the kitchen, cups of coffee in hand, and set them on the table.

Ragna followed her out. "Heh, don't tell me I scared ya."

"I'm just pissed. I'm so sick of all this shit." The confession just came out, her chest rising and falling with each angered breath. Kokonoe averted her gaze, doing her best to ignore the lust coiling in her gut. She wanted to see those hard eyes of his stare her down while he was deep inside of her. "Every fucking move I make I need to be careful, every damn step." Rage surfaced as she began pacing back and forth, powerless to prevent the truth from spilling out. "I want to go outside–fuck, I want to go home and see my mother without worrying about some psychotic bastard and his pals coming after me!"

"What?"

Kokonoe continued on, Ragna having no time to ask for details. "I can't be normal anymore. I'm stuck working at some shit bar dodging perverts day in and day out for minimum wage, living in some run-down shit shack with roaches and rats instead of with my mother who I'm scared shitless might not even still be alive. No matter where I go or who I ask, nobody will help me. Can't say I blame them. Not like they can."

"Then let me help," Ragna offered.

"If the police can't help me what are you going to do, huh? Nobody can help me. I can't just be fucking normal anymore!" Fear and anger mingled in her eyes. "Can I walk down the street without worrying I'm being stalked by people who want to kill me? No! Can you help with that?! Of course not! Fuck, I can't even fuck a guy without worrying whether or not I'll get killed! You wanna help with that?!" Kokonoe took deep breaths, regaining oxygen lost from her yelling. She looked away unable to meet his eyes any longer. "I just want to forget everything... just for one night."

"That's what you want, huh? You want me to fuck you?" Hearing that come out of his mouth made her desire spike. "To take you right here and now, and fuck you so damn hard you forget everything about this world?" He took a step closer and she instinctively recoiled, no longer able to when she bumped against the wall and Ragna's imposing figure towered her. "You want me to spread your legs open, lick your pussy until you come over and over again, then stick my cock into you and fuck that arrogant consciousness right outta ya? Because I promise you, the next morning you'll wake up sore, and every step you take will remind you of me filling you up as you beg for more."

Kokonoe watched him slowly appraise her slender form. Ragna's eyes snapped up, meeting her heated stare. "Fuck yes–" He swallowed the words, tongues tangling with wanton abandon. His hands tore at her shirt and she responded in kind, buttons scattering. Ragna's guttural laugh vibrated through her body, sending heated anticipation between her thighs. He kissed a path down her neck while doing away with her bra as Kokonoe fumbled with her pants, giving into the need building within her for almost a year.

Kokonoe pulled Ragna's head further into her chest as he tortured her nipple. One hand rubbed through her pants, tipping her head back as the delicious friction and dutiful sucking neared her orgasm. He drove her out of her mind. God she needed these pants off right now, tugging at them. Ragna made quick work of them and sank to his knees, looking up at her. "Last warning. Do you—"

"Yes. Yes. Just shut the fuck up and go!" Kokonoe thrust her hips forward and Ragna obliged with equal vigor, talented tongue swirling and stroking as his fingers rubbed her clit. So close, orgasm just beyond reach. Kokonoe cried out as he took her clit between his teeth.

"I'll stop."

"Now?! No!" She gasped for breath. "No matter what I say, it's fine. Keep going, I want this."

"Safe word, just in case. Kitten."

"Are you serious? You're not tying me up and whipping me. I don't need a fucking safe word."

"You don't, I do. You were attacked and I need to know you've got the strength to stop me if needed. What happens if you tear your stitches, huh? Once I hear that word, I'll stop," Ragna promised.

Kokonoe leveled with him and complied. "Fine, fine. But kitten?" She laughed.

"I thought it was fitting."

"Smartass. Now can you fuck me before I lose my goddamn mind?" She hissed in exquisite pain and pleasure as his fingers thrust into her pussy and his teeth found the bundle of nerves yet again. Her sex swelled, Kokonoe burning, aching, desiring more just like he promised; it had been too long since she felt this. Ragna did something incredible with his tongue and her eyes slammed shut, surrendering to overwhelming pleasure.

Ragna shot up and captured her whines and cries, kissing her as if trying to memorize every curve of each tooth. He was no drinker but had a shot of silvervine once, the flavor divine on her tongue. Ragna lifted her up and carried her to her bed, their tongues finding a rough rhythm as he ground his cock against her, the fabric of his pants causing her hips to violently buck. "Condom?" he asked.

"On the pill, don't need it. Clean?"

"I go for a religious check-up once every month to be safe. I'm clean as a whistle."

Kokonoe pushed and tugged at his pants, needing him inside her right fucking now. Ragna stripped quickly, the man of every woman's dream now standing before her. His body was a work of art. Chest carved from stone, broad-shouldered, sinfully ripped abs that ended in a thick, hard dick glistening with a bead on the tip. She moved to the edge of the bed, wrapping her hand around his length. She licked the bead of his head, earning a gravelly moan. Kokonoe continued to lap his head, then took the hot tool in deep. Ragna fisted her hair as she stroked him hard and fast, thighs flexing as he thrust forward. Kokonoe slowly drew him out and worked on his sack, rousing another guttural growl.

"Suck my dick," Ragna ground out. He hissed as she took him in again, working him with tight strokes. His head reclined, adoring how his cock met the back of her throat every time. "That's it. There we go." Ragna guided her efforts, rocking faster. He expanded, pulsed, release at hand. "Touch yourself while I fuck your mouth, let me see you come."

Kokonoe didn't know how he said all that in one breath. She reached between her legs, eyes shutting momentarily from the sensation. Fuck did she need this release, this freedom from living with fear every second of every fucking day.

Ragna grabbed her head and guided her mouth around him, pistoning his hips as she stroked herself over the edge. Tension wound around her like a snake, constricting, triggering every nerve to go off as she came. Though her fingers were working at maximum efficiency her head slowed and she slid him out. Coquettishly she moved onto her hands and knees then slipped her slick-coated fingers into her ass. "Can you come more than once?" _Fucking Christ, say yes._

"Depends. Can you make me?" Ragna grinned along with her as she continued stroking his member. She loved a good challenge. Though loosened by her fingers, she burned from the entry, her saliva not sufficient enough lubrication for him. Nonetheless she pushed back on him, determined to feel his entire dick inside her. Once properly mounted Ragna thrusted away, merciless. Her twin tails swayed jubilantly, panting breathlessly under the vicious onslaught as he worked to fulfill his promise.

Ragna grab her breasts, squeezing as his fingers found her nipples. Though Kokonoe was sure he never meant it, it was a nice relief from the twinges of pain of her ass being stretched, quickly drowned out by the pleasure of his shaft sliding in and out of her. Kokonoe wasn't used to the intrusion. She couldn't even blame the extended period without sex because that bastard's cock was never this big. But after several minutes of friction there was no pain in her expression or voice. Pure bliss enveloped her.

Ragna began hammering into her, pumping faster and faster, strokes remaining shallow which built up quite the pleasurable rhythm. And she would much rather have some instead of all of his prick removed from her ass. She felt empty without him. Kokonoe fucked back into him as her coming orgasm gave her tired limbs the strength to move once again. Pleasure rippled through both bodies, the song of flesh against flesh truly a marvelous one. "Mmm, that's it! Fuck mommy just like that!"

Time and time again he powered forward until he dispensed a long-awaited wave of come. Kokonoe screamed, surely heard by her landlord downstairs but she didn't give a shit whether she got kicked out right now as her first cock-induced orgasm in years hit her like a freight train, surging through her body. Ragna leaned over her and splayed a hand on her stomach. His hips lunged few more times, brief moments of intermission between each pound before his still-erect member slipped out of her ass ready and raring to go another round. Kokonoe rolled onto her back. "I can still remember everything. My name, him..." She spread her legs. "You aren't done fucking me yet, I know you can go again."

"Maybe." Ragna settled between her thighs.

"Let me forget a little longer..." Kokonoe guided him into her wet sex. Her lips pursed, filled by his girth. She yelped half in surprise and half in pleasure with his first thrust, her passage growing slicker for his quickening prick. He grabbed her wrists and held them against the mattress, spurred by the rippling walls around him as he continued his rutting with renewed vigor, causing the bed to creak as he did so.

Ragna captured a bouncing breast, licking and scraping the rosy peak before treating the other just the same. Kokonoe began thrusting her hips back at him ever so slightly, in perfect synch with his strokes. He pounded her like a wild beast, spikes of pure pleasure rammed home deep inside of her. She overcame his superior strength, probably because he allowed it, and flipped him on his back to straddle him.

Hastily Kokonoe sheathed his erected member into her pussy, then tossed disheveled hair over her shoulders. She splayed her hands on his chest for balance while riding the thick phallus towards her pinnacle. Ragna's hands were on her breasts again. He roused squeals and pretty cute noises by pinching her nipples, loving every moan, gasp, and shriek that passed her lips. Sweat layered her body in an alluring sheen and his hands couldn't help but roam. He followed the curves of her body to her thighs, then her stomach, then back up to her breasts.

Kokonoe leaned over and thrust her tongue into his mouth, basically slamming herself down onto him at this point. He responded to the aggression by increasing the tempo of his upward thrusts, Kokonoe needing to part for air momentarily before continuing the kiss. Her hands roamed his sweaty pectorals while his moved to grope her bum, snickering when she got a surprisingly embarrassing sound by pinching his nipples. "A soft spot, eh?" Kokonoe breathed out, swirling her hips now. "How cute."

Ragna grinned when he shoved two fingers into her ass and she yelled, voice hoarse. "Look who's takin'. Don't go gettin' too ahead of yourself because I let you get on top." He resumed his thrusting, Kokonoe limp from being fucked out of her mind.

"Kiss me... now," she breathed, moaning as he obliged and danced with his tongue once more. Both hands of his hands gripped her rear, slamming her down on his thighs. Ragna slowly sat up and her legs fastened around his waist, pouring every ounce of energy into her hips. Kokonoe framed his face then threaded thin fingers through his platinum locks.

They kissed and parted over and over again. Something about the taste of the other enticed them, spurred them on for a deeper kiss. A knot swelled at his base, pushing Ragna to the peak of his physical strength. Kokonoe's eyes widened, his power overwhelming. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, keening, entrapped in a world of euphoric delight by obtaining what she long sought. His touch, gruff voice, cock inside her ready to burst–she loved it.

Finally, with an almost beastial snarl, he brought her down one more time and came hard. She felt his hot, creamy spurt deep inside her pussy, followed by another and another and another. The sensation of being filled with his potent seed forced her over the brink for the last time as another orgasm swept through her body. Kokonoe held him as close as possible, her chest squished against his. It felt like an eternity before his hot spurts died down and ran along his shaft. In this moment, she could ask for nothing more.

Kokonoe awoke to the single ray of light through the curtain. The semi-hard cock against her bum and the arm that bound her to Ragna's body reminded her not only of the rough night prior, but that she might have to pack her things for when the landlord gave her the boot. She was too lazy and weak to extricate herself from his slumbering embrace. He slept soundly, sure to wake up if she made too much noise. She just... happened to care about that. Not love, god no, but appreciation. She found peace in his arms, a comforting warmth against his body. Her eyes slipped shut to descend into slumber, stopped by his awakening.

Ragna blinked a few times to remove the dew, squinting to the light that penetrated the dark room. Slowly, languidly, memories of last night resurfaced. Golden irises met his gaze. "Early riser?"

"Planned to sleep in today," she replied.

"Gonna call out sick?"

"When I can move, maybe."

"If you get fired, that's not my problem."

A pause.

"You're not gonna ask after all this?"

"None of my business. You didn't mention specifics, so why should I pry where you obviously don't want me too."

"...I see. Thanks." Kokonoe tucked her head under his chin.

A short deliberation later, Ragna said, "I'm sure your mom misses you, too."

"So you were listening," she groaned.

"Not my fault you talk in your sleep, kept me up most of the damn night. It's how I figured out the way to shut you up is behind your ear," Ragna stated dryly.

Kokonoe sat up. "How much did you hear?"

"Things about your mother, among others. Well, more than enough to piece together what happened to you and why you're stuck in the sticks with me. And you're right, I wouldn't be much help to ya."

Kokonoe sighed and lay back down. "I told you, no one can help me. But you did help me a little bit. Until this blows over, maybe you can... help me some more?" Her hand charted a course to his erectile member, fingers wrapping around it.

"What's in it for me?"

"Daily stress alleviation, and a pussy to help." Kokonoe moved up as her hair fell like curtains around his face. His hips bucked as her thumb ran around his head. "Plus, we have a few hours before work. How about a round or two?"

"You'll fuck me anyway, so why ask?" Ragna stated.

"Consent."

A kiss and it started again.

* * *

 **Chapter 5(2): Pegging**

Two hours; still nothing.

Rachel Alucard, empress of the Alucard family, cuddled against the half-naked body of her servant turned lover under her satin blankets. Her crimson eyes remained mostly closed, opening momentarily to appraise the man she'd taken as her mate. Ragna's fingers played with her unbound golden hair, endeavoring to figure out what happened to Rachel.

When he arrived, Ragna found the vampire by the window bathing in moonlight. A silky nightgown highlighted her mature figure, the tight fit outlining her chest. Only when he approached to deliver a welcome kiss did she realize he had entered her room. Rachel had much more situational awareness than that and it worried him. Work couldn't be the cause and family drama was beneath her, so what could it be? She had been hounded constantly by her family about allowing a lowborn like him into her house, and with a kid eight months away it only grown more persistent. It must be draining, but something told him that wasn't the issue either.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Tis a silly question. Why would there be anything wrong?" she responded calmly, aristocratic voice light and almost fragile, a stark opposite from her personality.

"I just get this feeling that something's on your mind and you're not telling me, and I'm worried." Ragna caressed her cheek. "What happened?"

Rachel shifted to her other side. "It is nothing."

"Don't give me that." Ragna secured his arms around her, a hand on her stomach where their child grew. There might not be a bulge yet, but he knew she was there. His overprotectiveness had kicked into overdrive. "Rachel, please, tell me what's wrong. Please."

She caved to his worried tone. "It is nothing too important. There are no pains or cravings, no mood changes either."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the baby? Then what is it?"

A pause.

"...Will you be disgusted?" For once she sounded completely unsure of herself.

"Disgusted, of you? Not in a million years, babe." Ragna turned Rachel to face him. "Nothing you do is gonna push me away. I'm here for you, no matter what, through thick and thin."

A sigh followed a brief silence and her tense body eased. "When I said it was nothing important, I meant it. This is not life-threatening or urgent, but something I... wish to try. Reach into my top drawer, there should be a single item."

Ragna followed her instructions, confused when he pulled out what appeared to be a pink dildo, but it felt strange. It was unlike any he'd ever seen, and he wasn't aware one could produce heat. He proffered it to Rachel. "This it? You wanted to show me a dildo?"

"No, I would like to use it... on you."

He blinked twice. "Come again?"

Rachel groaned and snatched the phallic toy from him. He watched her shove what he presumed to be the base into her pussy, curiosity redoubling when the toy went flaccid. Had it linked with her sensations or some crap? Something like that must've cost a penny, but a couple thousand wasn't gonna put a dent in her wallet. "For many nights I have desired to indulge in a change of roles, I suppose you could say." Rachel brandished the tool. "I bought this in hopes of using it on you, but I couldn't muster the courage to inquire about this."

"In short, you wanna fuck me?"

Rachel blushed. "...Yes. It is not compulsory and you may refuse if you wish."

"I mean, uh... Hm. Oh, what the hell."

Barely-contained excitement filled her voice. "Truly? You are not repulsed?"

"Rachel, I love you. Nothing you do'll ever make you repulsive to me. All you have to do is tell me these things, I can't read your mind. But... I've never shoved anything up my ass before, so how is this gonna work? Seemed to hurt like hell the first time I did it to you."

"Not to worry, I have procured lube for such an occasion. If you would search my second draw you should find an unopened bottle." Ragna couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's eagerness. He did as instructed and handed her the lube. She directed him to open her third drawer and retrieve another dildo, a fairly sizeable vibrating model.

"Uh, Rabbit, you don't plan on shoving both of these up my ass, do ya?"

"Heavens no. While the notion is pleasing, you have never indulged in anal play." Rachel took the dildo and squeezed an adequate amount of lube on it. "This will acclimate you to anal intrusion. I must warn you, initial entry is not too pleasant, but once the pain recedes, you may come to like it. Come, remove your clothes."

Removing his boxers, a thought came to mind. "Before that..." Ragna said lowly. He peeled her nightgown off and tossed the silky bedwear away. His mouth found a nipple and sucked dutifully on the erect teat, earning lovely sounds from the vampire as his teeth gnashed and pulled on her nipple.

"A-ah!" Rachel combed her dainty fingers through his platinum strands, adoring the wet heat sucking on her breast. He kissed down her taut stomach then flicked her semi-engorged tip with his tongue, earning a gasp. "Ragna, what...?"

"You want me to lubricate it for you?"

"Ragna, you don't have to do that." Rachel was a little hesitant, the length she wielded not something he could take in right away.

"I want too. You wanted to use this on me, so use it." Ragna returned to her height. "I'll ask one more time. Do you want me to lubricate it for you? Get you going, babe?"

Rachel smiled sweetly. "I would like that very much." She closed her eyes to focus on the passionate kiss he initiated. She assumed he'd be more obstinate about this. Any time she attempted to shove her finger up his rectum he denied her. Perhaps the announcement of her pregnancy softened him some. All he wanted to do was make her happy, please her now more than ever. Rachel sat down and parted her legs. "Show me how well you can handle this..."

Skimming down between Rachel's thighs he grasped her cock by the base; holding it nice and steady, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the bottom of her length before torturously sliding it up to wrap his tongue around her precum-shimmering tip, surprised to find the toy produced any sort of fluid. Truly a one-of-a-kind dildo that'd put a dent in anyone's bank account, but Rachel had more than enough money to spare.

As his muscle danced back and forth on her sensitive head licking away the arousal which coated it, she couldn't help but tense up. Ragna handled her with skill she hadn't expected, coming up with different angles to lick her from and she almost lost her mind when his lips finally parted to encompass her with his mouth. His hand and head worked in tandem, methodically jerking, sucking, coaxing precum from her spurious organ. A small hand on the back of his head guided him, Rachel moaning and sighing his name in bliss while she bucked her hips to have him go deeper.

Angling his head just a tad, Ragna proceeded to swallow her entirety down his throat. He stopped to adjust to her and relaxed before he choked. He'd never done anything like this before, simply mimicking and improvising on what he'd seen before. This was no easy task, but he couldn't stop now. Hollowing his mouth and slackening his throat, he managed to take in more of her dick. Lips tightened and breathing strictly controlled, Ragna slid his lips down to the base and her shaft pulsed somewhat. Ragna endeavored to keep his tongue circulating as he bobbed, knowing Rachel enjoyed his oral ministrations by the curses spilling from her mouth and the occasional twitch of her cock, a sign of a coming orgasm he did not recoil from.

"Mmm, yes!" Rachel bucked her hips faster and Ragna swiftly adapted. She adored his muffled moans, tight throat clasping around her cock. Watching him suck her dick was something she'd dreamt of for weeks, one she wished to make reality. Long ago she learned reality bested any dream as she enjoyed an embrace made only for her.

He looked so sexy sucking her off. Dark emerald-ruby eyes never left her field of view and she just wanted to fuck his mouth until he choked. Rachel pushed him to lay down, straddled his head and simultaneously thrust her cock into his mouth. She grabbed a fistfull of his hair and forced his head to crash into her crotch, viscous strings of saliva attaching themselves to his cheeks and creating a wonderful sheen around her cock to use for his ass.

Rachel wasn't so heartless as to leave him gasping for air and grabbed his twitching cock to beat off unabashedly. Ragna moaned even more, the vibrations around her cock so great that she couldn't hold it anymore and flooded his mouth with her orgasm. Rachel hilted herself, wanting him to swallow every drop and did not retreat until he'd done so. He didn't particularly care for the flavor, bitter and starchy. He couldn't comprehend why women seemed infatuated by it. It wasn't horrid. Odd, but not terrible and not his thing.

Rachel hurried off him and order him onto his hands and knees. Nervousness tensed his bum when she peeled his ass apart and the dildo kissed his pucker. Pain followed, the slow intruding toy stretching his anus. He endured, hissing as she slipped the dildo in and out of him, proceeding deeper and deeper. She eased the device's vibration setting up until its max. His entire body shuddered, momentarily uncomfortable but grew accustomed quicker than she foresaw. She gave his ass a nice slap and a squeeze, pumping the tool at a brisk pace now, growing slightly impatient as she desired to stuff him with her own cock. The sounds he made excited her; painful hisses gave way to moans as his pliable ass welcomed the toy.

Removing the acrylic instrument from his anus, she straddled him. "Ragna, are you ready?"

"All good here. Go ahead." Ragna closed his eyes and braced for Rachel to slide the ridiculously thick preternatural cock into his rectum. His cock spasmed as she pushed, driveling, a string of pre-ejaculate attaching his cock to the mattress. Despite loosening up, a twinge of pain struck him. Suddenly she slipped farther into his ass, and unprepared for the sudden jump in depth, Ragna's mouth flew open in shock and pleasure. Rachel never stopped until her crotch kissed his bum, the burning, stretching sensation in his rectum squeezing a tear from his sockets. Rachel closed her eyes, rejoicing in the warm, tight hole of Ragna the Bloodedge as she began to fuck him properly.

The hard, smooth organ ridged with veins thrust into the depths of his ass to bottom him out, retrieving quickly to jam back into his convulsing cavity. Pleasure flooded Rachel's body as she reached new places, filling and vacating his belly relentlessly. Her eyes held a menacing, evil look to them; they were opened wide, crazed. She couldn't control herself, losing her grace in the heat of her orgasm. His ass spasmed in jovial delight as the thick pink organtwitched within him. Her eyes rolled skyward reaching her pinnacle, the inexhaustible vampire queen filling his tight little ass with seemingly an endless amount of semen.

"Hah! You have tightened significantly around me, Ragna! I am going to ensure you will not be able to walk when I'm through with you, you little tart!" Rachel declared. Ragna thought about the comment while he still could. If he recalled correctly, didn't that mean whore or something? He didn't have much time to dwell on it as Rachel continued to thrash him.

Ragna reached his own climax and his arms gave up, unable to support his weight anymore as he ejaculated on the bed sheets. He couldn't fathom how long this went on, fucked into a mindless delirium as the bedroom faded and white obscured his vision, brought back to reality when Rachel flipped him over to bask in his pleasure-twisted face. She licked her lips devilishly, the Rachel Alucard who remained poised vanishing into one who knew nothing of self-control and looked down her nose at him. He liked that look, semi-erected cock back at full length.

Rachel pumped in earnest, the embarrassing moans he made driving her to continue until the products of her phallic toy ended. Ragna arched his bum up to bring her closer. She stretched her legs and body until she could thrust her tongue into his mouth to feast on his moans as he did the same to her. His curved form allowed him to latch his legs around her smaller frame and buck up to meet her halfway, impressed she could still move.

Her fangs sank into his fuller bottom lip and she sucked, licked, lapped on the delicious blood that flowed into her mouth. Rachel sank her fangs into his neck to extract more of his sweet blood than she ever could from his lips. Slowly the friction eased and she came to a halt, the organ deflated and completely used up as she pulled out and it slipped out of her dripping pussy.

Ragna pulled her up to straddle him, his hands occupying themselves with her ass. Their bodies were doused in sweat, the air conditioned room like a furnace now. He could feel her deposited come drained from his gaping ass to stain the sheets, the strange sensation making him shiver a bit. "Satisfied?" he asked.

Rachel nestled into his chest. "Quite. Though I do need to apologize for showing you that rather… uncouth side of me." Rachel blushed recalling her words and actions, her emotions getting the better of her much more than they usually did when Ragna was the one throwing the filth.

"I thought you sounded hot, so don't worry about it. Do it more often for all I care."

"Do you feel any pains?"

"A little. Probably gonna be sore in the morning. And if you wanna do this again, I'm willing, you know."

Bright eyes face him. "Are you serious?"

"Sure. Wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, painful at first, but got easy after a while. 'Sides, you were enjoying yourself, weren't you? So what's the harm?"

She smirked. "Did you enjoy it that much?"

"I ain't dignifying that," he answered.

"No need. Hopefully, someday," her hands roamed his chest in a kittenish manner, "we can experiment with other kinks, if you have any. I have a few."

"Try not to get carried away. We got a kid on the way, so don't stress yourself out too much thinking of different ways to fuck me."

"Make love, Ragna." Rachel corrected. "We make love, not fuck, as you so inelegantly put it. Do try and remember that… And that I am not as tenacious as you." She groaned upon feeling him poke her backside.

* * *

 **Spoilers: Jin and Tsubaki incoming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those who tune in, thank you. I never imagined surpassing 5k views in such a short time. A bit shameless bringing up views but I'm taken back by those who read and seem to enjoy my works. In the future, hopefully, I can produce smuts that really shine and are worthy of gratification. But enough of that, the reviews!**

 **Queen Bitch: I enjoyed writing that RagnaXKokonoe, too, along with Rachel pegging Ragna. That story I wrote a while back. If I can, perhaps I'll do more two in one's or maybe... three? Could be in the same setting as well, now that sounds like shenanigans!**

 **Getrekttrash(?): Whether or not you make a new account... do strengthen your password.**

 **Guest: I wonder when...? Hmm *looks away mischievously***

 **Beard Cutter: We discussed this already but this is just for responding sake. Thank you for taking the time out to give me your complete thoughts. I hope you'll continue onward.**

 **Guest 2: I've been thinking to make one for Noel come Christmas, and thanks to more free time than ever, (don't quote me) I should be able to crank out the next one and one for Noel by Christmas.**

 **Reviews taken care of, one more announcement: I didn't write this. Another user by the name of Ains Ooal Gown submitted this story to me earlier today with minimal editing from me. They deem themselves barely scraping the basics of erotic writing but I find they did a good job. And the idea of authors submitting their works is oddly fun. I'm wierd. Thanks to them, though, I can flesh out my draft for next chapter. Time to burn that midnight oil. I hope you enjoyed this like I had.**

 **Chapter 6: Honeymoon**

The time had finally come.

From the shower, dressed in a modest nightgown extended past her knees, Tsubaki stepped in. Jin froze as she quietly shut and locked the door, leaning up against it as if for support. He swallowed as he took in Tsubaki's damp hair and makeup-free face. Her mouth was slightly opened, as if she was stunned, and she didn't speak, but neither did he.

Thin fabric clung around her braless breasts, rosy nipples pronounced; he took in the swell of her hips down to her delicate toes. He let his eyes travel to her fingers where the ring pronouncing her his wife shined, back up the column of her neck running with droplets of water from her shower, and then back to her eyes, and he noticed she was taking him in as well.

Tsubaki absorbed the refined body of her husband. He stood before her in boxers alone, a sizable bulge taken shape, usual stern visage softened like it always had around her. Her heart raced like on the podium cheered by family and friends (especially Makoto shouting to kiss him already), faster somehow, face ashen with embarrassment.

Who moved first, neither was sure, but she was in his arms kissing him, and he felt her trembling, from her lips and her entire body up against him. His mind went blank. All he knew was his arms shook around her, too, as he tried to kiss her gently. He wanted to taste her, savor her, cherish her. She grew taller from years apart; almost at eye level now; he didn't need to bend over far to kiss her.

Over, over, and over again he met her lips, his shaking hands caressing her face, running through her hair, pulling her closer. She started sighing against him, her breath warm on his face. He scooped her up in his arms, raining kisses on her face as he swung her around and glanced over to locate the bed.

He strode over to gingerly lay her down but she squirmed against him and pulled him down onto her. Jin made an attempt to say something, but was cut off by her lips taking his forcefully, her tongue demanding his immediate presence, her hands reaching up to skim through his blond hair. All he could feel was her body under him, her softness against his hardness.

"You will surely be the death of me."

"It is death do us part, remember, Jin?" Tsubaki retook his mouth.

He groaned as her hands found his bare chest, scraping her nails as if she was trying to claw her way inside his heart, even though she was already there and would always be there. Before he knew quite what was happening, her hand traveled down to his cock, whimpering in his mouth.

Already his cock was wet at the tip as he slid his body against her, rocking, his hands hastily grabbing the hem of her nightshirt to rid her of it, moaning as he discovered she wore no panties underneath, madly wondering why he didn't notice when he was carrying her to bed or when he pressed up against her. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but his Tsubaki, naked and arching into him, grinding up, clutching his neck, scraping his back, trying to invite him inside.

He wanted to draw it out, this moment, this feel of abandon and love, he didn't want to give in to her so easily. He broke from her lips to lick down her neck, kissing her collarbone, continuing further as his mouth found her breasts, her nipples already rock hard for his tongue as his hands caressed her curves, and he marveled at how they were full, womanly, and perfect. Then again, she was always perfect to him.

He allowed his hands to explore her waist and over her hips and he marveled at the feel of her. He kissed her harder then, as his hand went lower to graze his pads across her mound, feeling she only had a slight strip of shaved hair, and then his fingers dipped down through her folds over her clit. She was so wet already as he caressed lower into her opening, and god she felt so soft and warmth seemed to radiate from her.

She gasped into his mouth and he felt her tense for a moment, and he stilled. Maybe it was too much, too soon - then her hand pushed into his shoulder, downwards, and he let two fingers slide deep inside her. He struggled for control as she moaned while he slowly moved inside her. He couldn't resist lowering himself down, licking her skin on the way, stopping for a slight swirl in her delicate belly button before making his way to her clit. He wanted to taste her.

She was sweet; it was a taste he would never forget. Her moans turned to little cries as he laved attention to every fold, every crevice, taking his time to discover each petal. So pink and lovely, so delicate and swollen and soaked against his tongue. He was mindless now as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue as far as it could go, curling inside to lap up what he could while flicking and moving in and out. Her cries were getting louder, deeper, and her grasped her hips, shoving her down on his tongue. He wanted to devour her.

Tsubaki had other wants. He felt her nails digging into the back of his head, pulling upwards; he withdrew his tongue and looked up at her, swallowing what juices were in his mouth, warm and sticky and entirely too good. She looked down at him and whimpered, pleading with her eyes. "Jin, come back here, please."

It took him only seconds to take her in his arms again and kiss her. Tsubaki responded by biting his lower lip and wrapping her long legs around his waist, pushing him against her. That was all it took as he slid into her. He heard her hiss with an intake of breath and he grabbed a thought in his head: he needed to be gentle with her. He was inside her, finally, after all this time.

She was perfect for him, so perfectly matched. He was home inside her, wet and warm and clinging. He stilled again, trying to savor the moment, but then Tsubaki broke away from his lips and huffed, spurring him on by pressing her legs into him and writhing. He moved to her will, setting a pace that he quickened at her insistence, he wasn't sure how long he would last but he wanted this to last forever. He raised up to look down at her and she reached for him, passionately kissing as they both melded into a blend of moans and gyrations.

Reaching down to massage her clit, he broke the kiss to look at her, his Tsubaki. His wife and lover. His soulmate and woman of his dreams. She had tears in her eyes as she stared into him and he rocked into her, harder, faster, and her moans increased as she met his thrusts, and he knew she was on the brink. He knew it, strove for it, until she closed her eyes and arched her neck, her breath hard, and she peaked. He could feel her pulses faint around him as he moved inside her as hard and fast as he could to ride out her climax as it came.

He watched her face; her expression of desire and bliss prompting his own orgasm, even as he watched the tears trickle down the sides of her temples. She cried out his name, over and over, and he choked out hers as well, relishing the sound of their names in passion from each others' lips as he spilled into her. For a moment everything went white and soundless and then he came down, panting.

Tsubaki opened her eyes, smiling with her kiss-swollen lips slightly parted, her legs tightening to keep him inside, her arms sliding up around his neck. He leaned in then to kiss away her tear streaks, thumbing over her lips while she kissed his finger.

"Tsubaki. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jin." Tsubaki flipped him on his back. Kisses charted a path from his neck, across his pectorals and abs, to his dick. She sucked softly up and off his cock, licking at the slit again for good measure and slid up his body while he groaned. There was nothing like the feel of her naked body against him. "I want to feel you inside me all night," she whispered. "I want to limp out of here. So let's see how many times we can make love until morning. Don't expect any sleep tonight."

Moaning, he flipped her over to her back and entered her without preamble.

Sleep was what the drive home was for.

* * *

 **Is it me... or do I see Ragna and Makoto fucking on the balcony? Where'd I put my binoculars...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ains extends her appreciation toward all of you. Away to respond to what I can, I go!**

 **AzureWarrior21: I haven't given submissions much thought. You can, if it floats your boat.**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed something of mine outside Fairy Tail!**

 **Youmomagon: I work shopped a later Carl and Makoto story. This seems like a calm one to start those two off as mine has Carl underaged XD**

 **Reviews outta the way, time to get the ball rolling. Or am I too early?**

 **Chapter 7: Under the pale moonlight they fuck**

Showered and refreshed, Makoto sauntered back to Ragna's room where she hoped to entice him into a quickie. Her libido ran high and she planned to milk it for all its worth—or _him,_ rather. Fantasies were great and all but couldn't beat reality; bent over the balcony, the possibility of someone catching them nigh… Makoto hummed down the hall at the prospect, nipples pronouncing themselves somewhat through her crop-top and an obvious spot form on her shorts.

Rounding the corner to Ragna's room, she entered and found him, thankfully, awake and throwing a white shirt on for bed. Her clothes were still tossed about in an effort to get his gears turning, but since they laid in the same places she threw them, her plan failed. Time for a direct approach. "Ragna?" she locked the door and purred, flaunting her wide hips with each step toward him. Licking her lips, Makoto employed every seductive tactic and skill she ever learnt and made herself look as amorous as possible and grinned as he glanced back at her.

"You left your crap all over the place walkin' out." Ragna said, glossing over her flirtatious advances. "Anyway, whaddaya want now? Came to clean up, cause I was right about to toss em out the window."

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Ragna glowered as she traced his jawline and traveled down to circle his chest. She splayed a hand over his muscles; they were fabulous, well-sculpted, nice and firm. On the beach frolicking with family, she only inspected, not touched, and damned herself not giving in before and groping him no matter who watched. She took his hand and led him onto the balcony.

"Why'd you bring me out here? View is nice, but I've seen enough." Ragna, again, tried to evade, but Makoto persisted.

"You. Me. Right here, right now."

"Ain't interested." Ragna turned back to head to bed, or at least tried, stopped as Makoto held him from behind.

"Are you sure?"

His brow twitched, slightly irritated now. No one could say, if anything, he wasn't patient. Now, he _could_ toss her out but felt it proper to end this without garnering attention from hotel occupants or resorting to physical means. It was the least he could do since she invited him to one of the most expensive hotels across the hierarchical cities, even if her intentions were clearly not targeted for leisure play. "Positive."

"I don't know..." Makoto reached for and grabbed his bulge, able to feel its heat through his shorts and felt a spot form by pre-ejaculate swirling a thumb around his head. "You don't seem uninterested."

Ragna swatted her hand away and blushed. "It's a natural reaction. You push your tits against any guy and the same thing'd happen. Anyway, shouldn't you be with your folks?" he tried to divert the topic but Makoto wasn't having it.

"They're sleeping," she pressed her breasts against his chest, voice sultry, "so you don't have to worry about making too much noise and waking them up. They're pretty deep sleepers."

"So… I can toss you out and they won't wake up, is what you're tellin' me?"

"Or! Or?" Makoto put a moratorium on that. Knowing him, he'd _literally_ toss her out. "We can make the most of our time together, experience each other's bodies." Her eyes fell into a seductive gleam as she slipped into his shorts and grasped his hot organ. "You're so backed up. I don't mind being your little cock sleeve tonight, Ragna, if you want me too. Or maybe a," she kissed his neck and whispered, " _demonstration_ of my services would help persuade you?" Makoto slithered to her knees in a coquet manner, dragging his shorts and trousers down with her, glad how lively his cock deployed. Precum furnished his head, tool hot in her hand and coursing with veins, blunt-red. So, she began.

Leaning forward, Makoto parted her lips and slowly slid them across his tip. A profuse amount of precum poured onto her tongue and she swallowed. She shuddered at the taste, eager tongue swirling and dancing across his head. Inching her lips downward, Makoto consumed as much of him as she could without choking before holding his shaft in place. She suckled and jerked him, letting loose a few moans which vibrated his cock and sent ripples of pleasure through his body.

Slow and torturous, Makoto pulled back up his shaft, the base of his cock dry whilst the part that had been enveloped in her mouth retained a glossy sheen. Under the moon's silver rays it shined, the chilly night causing him to shiver, but when taken back into her mouth he realized how warm it was. Drawing herself all the way up to the tip, her hands following her movements, she planted a simple kiss on his tip then licked the slit. She could feel her thighs rub together subconsciously and removed her shorts and panties, needing them no longer. Quim dripped from her cunt to concrete as her arousal built more and more and summoned two slender fingers to ease herself. Casting one last tantalizing look toward Ragna, she swallowed his entirety.

Instead of ripping her lips back up, Makoto went for a slower, measured pace. She dragged her lips to his head, and only then, did she plunge back to his crotch. Going deep and fast on the way down, but slow and steady on the way up kept his cock in a state of pleasure and vehemence. Makoto grinned around his sex tool, soon building a slick, perfected rhythm as she melted away in her own perverted fantasy. Soon, that fantasy would be a reality.

A few more strokes and she plucked her lips from his length, planted one final kiss on his crown, and traced the underside of his cock towards his balls, untouched by her fingers or mouth. Both hands jerked him while she popped his balls in and out her mouth, waiting for the chance to lunge back and devour the torrent of come churning in his heavy sack. From her vantage point she observed the scrunched expression Ragna had and gave him props from stubbornness, not making a sound in a show of indignance. But that made her work harder.

Makoto heard him groaning, his submission at hand along with the wellspring of semen built up within him. Proclaiming it time to strike, Makoto replaced her hands strong grip with her warm mouth, the swift alteration bringing forth a torrent of come to fill her mouth in an instant. Makoto's eyes bugged out, the load far more than she anticipated despite knowing a generous quantity awaited her. Retrieving her bearing, Makoto swallowed the copious load and those that came after down her gullet. The hot flow ended shortly after its beginning, a relieved sigh passing her lips when his wilted member slipped out and she stood up. "How was that?"

"Alright."

Makoto couldn't make sense of his expression or response, which wasn't more an answer than a sound of resignation. She didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts being hauled against the cold wall though. His tight jaw loosened as if done holding back. Immense satisfaction rolled her eyes skyward when his fingers lanced into her cunt. "Wanna fuck so bad?" Her jaw slacked when he gripped his breast, dark emerald-ruby obscuring her vision of the captivating city skyline ripe with vile intentions. "Fine." Ragna crashed his mouth over hers, hot, heard, _demanding._ He shoved his tongue inward, hot and sensual, licking the roof of her mouth.

Ballooned eyes fell shut as she sighed, allowing herself to melt into his embrace. He possessed her with a kiss. She became boneless, seeking more. More from **him.** His heat, his touch, that sinful mouth _fucking_ hers with a vengeance and getting rougher by the minute. Her lips tingled from his debauched assault. It resembled a buzz, Makoto in seventh heaven. Courtesy of her father, Makoto enjoyed a shot of liquor but not enough to haze her. It was him. Plain and simple. He was lethal to her senses and oh God she loved it. It was everything she could have possibly dreamed of and more! His teeth grazed over her bottom lip and nipped at the fullness. She winced at the puncture, the bite holding enough sting to apprise Makoto who ran the show now.

Whimpers resounded between their mouths as she bucked, almost throwing a tantrum, moving to his pumping digits that turned her sex into a dripping mess. She wanted to fondle his muscles more than the little tap she got earlier and something told her he wouldn't need his shirt any longer and tore it off, allowing free exploration of his chiseled muscles. Makoto managed to break away at times and get a word in… _yes_ , _more_ , _harder_ … before his mouth pressed against hers to continue their dance. Makoto tried to push his head in for a harder kiss and gasped when he pinned her hands.

One hand cuffed her wrists above her head; the other groped her breast. Ragna tore the crop-top off and idly toyed with her nipple through the satin bra. Why she wore one? He guessed foreplay of some kind but didn't linger much on unimportance, they would be off soon anyway. Her nipples were puckered and strained against the lacy cups, touching and pinching turning them into hard points pleading for freedom and Ragna obliged not a second later.

Bra ripped off and mounds free, he grabbed a swell; they were round and full, perfect and proud, glorious catnip to male desire. Fire raced from her body to his, the shared heat thrilling. Two fingers became three, wiggling, stretching and moving about, hitting that perfect spot that almost brought her to an early orgasm. His nails left red crescents on her supple mound, and soon his mouth attended to its sister. He licked and sucked, bit and gnashed it between his whites, overstimulation pouring disjointed phrases off her lips, trading between both erect teats.

Cock erect once again, Ragna pulled Makoto against the balcony railing and bent her over. From the position setting Makoto was ready to cream herself, trembling feeling his cockhead graze her entrance. Below the ongoing party celebrating the anniversary of Ikaruga's independence could be seen, a perfect mask to divert attention away from them, not like anyone could see them properly five stories up, anyway.

Pushed in enough to feel expansion, Makoto gripped the metal railing as he buried himself up to the hilt. Much tighter than he anticipated but should have seen coming, Ragna paused and calmed before withdrawing. His cock gleamed, slathered in precum, saliva, and now the glistening juices of her wet pussy lubricating his vehement exit and entry. She descended back into the familiar flurry of sexual bliss, pushing back against him, panting and moaning like a mare in heat adorned in an exhaustion-evoked layer of sweat. The sound of his balls slapping against her brought not only great satisfaction but a sensation she would forever adore.

Her ass rippled and shook into place, hands busying themselves with the lissome meat, grip like steel. He then parted them and rubbed his finger around her asshole before letting the meliable meat bounce back into place. Ragna did so a few more times, then slipped two thick fingers into the tight orifice to explore. She gasped and tightened, knees growing too weak to support her weight. Makoto never attempted putting anything into her ass, the feeling unfamiliar but accepted all the same and she had to say she was saddened when his fingers left.

Makoto faced him, and using the ledge as a boost, secured both arms and legs around him. In this position she had a far simpler time moving, his cock curved and hitting that nice little spot again. She poured every faucet of concentration speeding up his orgasmic process so they could come in unison, spasming around the spurious veiny tool. Makoto felt her stomach tighten, pinnacle slowly building and within reach, sex growing more sensitive.

Becoming a little weakened, he pressed Makoto against the railing for assistance. His cock was on the verge of spurting deep inside her, balls tingling, ready to fill her to the brim with come. And though Makoto wanted this to be a joint effort, she couldn't hold on for another moment and sank into a boundless realm of bliss. Makoto fell limp on him, gasping in the crook of his neck, soon keening as the fluctuating tightness became too much for him to handle. She let her eyes roll back into her head and simply revel in the delicious sensations Ragna bestowed.

Ragna felt his cock twitch as he submerged inside and spurted one massive chunk of come, several strands following. Her agape mouth released no sound, body spasming a bit feeling his searing hot spunk fill her. The wet slapping sounds of his erratic and wild thrusts no longer echoed on the balcony, the tryst over. Proper thought and judgment dictated she have him pull out since no protective means were taken were snuffed out, and even after he slipped out and put her down she decided to deal with whatever consequences could or would follow at a later date.

"Damn," was all Makoto could muster at the moment. She leaned against the railing for support, stroking her sex, feeling the muddle of their productions. Though slow, gave chase to Ragna who retreated to his bed and made herself comfortable beside him.

"Could you leave now? You got what you wanted, right?"

"I can't leave now! When you wake up, it'll be round two and _you're_ coming first big boy."

"I— You know what? Do whatever you want." Ragna turned away. "Just make sure you don't wake me up or try to touch me in my sleep. One peep or I even _think_ you're up to somethin', you're outta here. Only reason I don't give you the boot now is because I'm fucking tired."

"I won't!" Makoto giggled and spooned him, then whispered with a deep blush. "You need all your strength tomorrow, anyway. That morning wood has a pussy to pound."

"Hands outta my shorts and away from my dick, now, Makoto."

"Fiiiine. Killjoy..."

* * *

 **Merry belated Christmas and have a Happy New Year and expect (if I'm quick) another chapter to start us off! I would say my New Years resolution is to produce a smut every week but probably cannot commit to that. I can try, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review time**

 **Guardian of Azure: I know and like that doujin. Maybe I will but I'd rather wait around for Tanabae. As for Jubei and Nine, that will come eventually. .bbbbbbbbb**

 **Queen Bitch: As you can see, I couldn't keep that resolution lmfao.**

 **Crimsondemon666: Bullet will get her loving too. I have a promise to uphold to someone who asked for a Bullet a while back. Gotta get that done first.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the support.**

 **Guest 2: If the feeling hits me, sure.**

 **Guest 3: That's a first. No one's asked me to write for another series before. I am familiar with Date A Live, even read later down in the LN to see Kurumi really is best girl. Hm. If the opportunity strikes, I wouldn't mind doing it. That one pairing or a series like this?**

 **Surprise surprise, I couldn't keep that resolution of mine. Who else besides everyone saw that coming? Anyway, this chapter is a type I've never done before: gangbang. Demon!RagnaXMurakumo Girls (Mu, Nu, and Lambda) beta'd by Wild Blue Sonder. I wrote this some time ago, as a matter of fact, and now is the time to post it. Warning, Nu is an airhead... and demon Ragna, so...yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: How NOT to Summon a Demon**

Mu and Lambda could do nothing but assist Nu set everything up. The whole thing had to be perfect to achieve success. Her mentor was such a stick in mud; magic shouldn't solely be about reading books, it should be fun! Mu and Lambda had their doubts about this but couldn't turn their sister down, and she made pretty valid points. Since their enrollment, magic usage and exploration had been restricted; even use of the library to read up on foreign magic and such were limited.

Their mentor was out of town, which gave the three girls the perfect opportunity to try something on their own. Nu was sure everything was written correctly and glanced at the grimoire once more, beginning the incantation. Smoke swirled, candles flickered, and the summoning circle glowed. The air hummed, thick with magic as the mystic circle throbbed with the sigils of power. Waving her hands in the instructed fashion, Nu attempted to call forth a sprite familiar… but something was wrong. All three girls felt a mighty presence instead of a gentle spirit.

The power of a demon.

An eerie red glow replaced the sacred green one. Quickly they tried to undo the spell but the candles were stuck and the circle repelled their attempts at dismantlement. Nu attempted to reverse the summoning but a blast sent the three girls toppling into each other, magic tomes and other items tossed about by the maelstrom coming through the portal they opened and there was no incantation that could save them now.

The three girls cowered until the room calmed, eyes drawn to the demon standing in the center. Strange tattoos analogous to the newly-formed magic circle covered his body, emerald-ruby eyes glared at them in irritation, and a tail extended from his back. But that wasn't what caused Mu to start screaming her head off and Nu and Lambda to blankly stare. He stood naked with his cock out for the whole world to behold. "Can you shut up?!" the demon roared, sighing in relief when she quieted. "Introductions, I guess… The name's Ragna. And I'm guessing _you_ three idiots summoned me?"

"Yes, Nu summoned you. Nu… summoned you!" She sprang up, features bright with joy. "Nu did it! Nu summoned a demon! Nu summoned a demon!" she sang.

"That's not something you should be happy about!" Mu reprimanded.

Ragna arched a brow. "And why not?"

"Because you're going to eat us," Lambda answered, guarded.

The demon almost laughed. "Eat you? What're you, nuts? First off, I'm not that kind of demon. If you had summoned Terumi then you'd be fucked, but I don't do that crap. Creeps me the fuck out. Second, the crybaby's got a point."

"Hey!"

"No circle binding me, no safeguards, not even a charm? I can do whatever the fuck I want and you can't stop me."

"Did Nu do it wrong?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Ragna sighed and picked up the grimoire used for the ritual. "My first summon in over three thousand years is a trio of idiots."

Nu pouted. "Nu isn't dumb! Nu summoned you!"

"No, you meant to summon _Celica,_ not me. Y'know, the sprite this circle was _actually_ made for?" Ragna tapped the book. "You summoned the exact opposite. I don't know how you fucked up that bad, but you need some serious practice."

"Then… can you teach Nu?" Her request piqued his curiosity. "Nu summoned you, so that means you have to listen to Nu's request!" All three girls moved back when he approached, each step deliberate and menacing. Their legs quaked beneath their purple cloaks.

After a staring contest, Ragna shrugged. "Eh, sure, why not?"

"R-really?" Mu's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Laws of our worlds, I've only got a day here. Not much I can do in that allotted time and not much I wanna do, anyway. Teaching you idiots should pass the time." A silly request, really. A demon as powerful as him had no problem granting any wish they desired, but there was no need to tell them that. Better to take the easy way out. "But there's one thing…" Nu could feel his body heat increase as he approached and gasped when his tail encircled her and bound them together, her face turning scarlet. He flashed a sinister grin. "How do you intend to pay me? If you read the tome you could've cheated the system and paid with my freedom, but you effed that up. So, whaddaya have to offer?"

Nu was mesmerized, words failing her and her sisters. No one had expected the demon to take her demand seriously. Held against him, staring into his mismatched eyes, Nu recognized the gravity of the situation. They had nothing to offer. They hadn't been prepared to summon a demon! And it wasn't like he needed money or worldly goods, not that they even had much. "Nu doesn't… have anything. But she will do whatever you ask!"

"Watch what you say. You might regret it." Ragna's tone belied his heritage now, but it didn't frighten the girls; it intrigued them. He grinned. "And what do you mean by 'anything'? Anything means a lot of things, y'know." Ragna sniffed her with a pleased smile, his potent virility dazing Nu momentarily. "You're a virgin… ain't ya?"

"N-Nu is." Nu blushed processing the implication. "Ok—"

"Think before you answer." Ragna took a serious tone. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, are you _really_ willing to pay me that way?"

"Nu... Um..."

His gaze schooled. "You're dancin' with the devil here, girl. You have no idea what I'm about to or can do to you. Choose wisely. Your answer dictates whether or not you walk outta here with a migraine or if you walk outta here at all."

Before Nu completed her nod, Mu snatched her from Ragna's clutches; he didn't even attempt to stop them as the three put some distance between him. "P-please, I'm sure we can work something out Mr. Ragna! Just name your price and I'll pay it!"

Nu objected. "No, Nu summoned him!"

"That doesn't matter. We need to clean this up and I don't want you to get hurt or worse."

Ragna tried to butt in. "Look, we can negotiate—"

"I should. Let me handle this," Lambda argued.

Ragna waved. "Uh, hello?"

"Let me do it!" Mu answered back.

"Can you just listen to m—?"

Nu stomped and pouted. "You guys always try to take Nu's responsibility! Nu isn't a baby anymore!"

"Guys."

"I don't care, you're still my little sister!" Mu shot back.

"That doesn't mean that you can tell Nu what to do!"

"Okay, you guys are actually starting to piss me off now, so can you just shut the hell up so I can spea—"

"By that, I'm the oldest. Let me take responsibility for this and reason with him." Lambda said.

Ragna's brow twitched. "All right, you know what...?"

"Lambda, Nu, let m—"

 **"How about all three of you?"** Ragna stood tall, his presence silencing them. His long tail coiled around all three girls and secured them against his body. "Besides, insignificant humans like you couldn't give me what I truly want. At least this way you can lighten the load… a little."

"P-please, we'll…" Mu's words stopped dead on her lips, unable to protest the otherworldly force trapping her against him. Now he was horny. He loved it when they quivered, the look in their eyes registering the size of his cock and wondering just what it would do to them. No way he was surrendering this opportunity.

Ragna appraised the girls while deciding who to dine on first. All three looked delightfully similar yet different and sexy in their own right. Lambda was undoubtedly the oldest, breasts larger and firmer than her sisters. Nu boasted a marvelous size too, beating both when it came to shape. And while Mu wasn't as busty as her sisters, her ass and curvaceous form blew theirs out of the goddamn water. Naughty hands disappeared under their robes to grope their flesh, eliciting lovely moans and gasps, their rigid bodies relaxing the more he touched. Definitely virgins. "Strip, all of you," Ragna commanded, releasing them. A few simple tugs and twists and their purple robes fell away, lingerie joining the pile of cloth to reveal their naked glory.

Now it could begin.

Ragna grabbed a reluctant Mu and thrust his tongue into her mouth without a word of warning. While his lips were strangely tender for that of a demon his kisses were cruel, consuming her will to resist as a delightful shudder shot through her. Blood surged in her veins as her pulse quickened with forbidden longing, the glow of desire now a bonfire both shared. She was sure the fires of Hell raced through her now, his mouth working its magic on her.

Mu's eyes shut as she kissed him back emboldened by his devilish mouth. She melted against him, a slave to the new sensation, completely forgetting about her sisters who watched as the flame of desire pooled between their thighs too. The azure-eyed magus gasped as the rough heat of his hands bit her ass, the demon promising to turn her ample flesh five shades of red. Her body shook, mind reeling, cunt dripping and his fingers more than happy to explore. She moaned into his mouth, rivulets of saliva escaping between them as his long tongue snaked about in her mouth.

"Gettin' into it, are ya? Not too bad starting things off." Ragna separated to say.

"Y-you promise to teach us, right? You aren't lying?" Mu asked, though learning the proper magic technique promised by the demon who ravaged her meant nothing now, rocking with his fingers.

"Demons aren't as evil as you think. Sure, some are, but not all. I'll keep my word."

"Are you evil?" she asked.

Ragna smirked. "You tell me. Do I seem evil to you?"

"A little scary... but you aren't really forcing us like I thought you would. And I like... being held by you. You're warm." Mu blushed.

"Duh. I came from hell, 'course I'm warm." A light gasp past her lips when he raised her chin slightly, eyes shimmering. "But that's enough chatter. Where was I...?" Mu opened her mouth so his tongue could slip in yet again, framing his face as the hellspawns' devilish mouth sent her back into the euphoric haze she found herself never wanting to escape from. She moaned his name, a request for a stronger kiss, one he obliged. Her muscles clamped around his thrusting fingers, a sure sign of a coming orgasm. And while Ragna was thrilled with her eagerness and had no reason to deny her, he couldn't leave Nu and Lambda to touch themselves anymore and ripped Mu off. Without his support she buckled to her knees, now at cock level. "Go ahead and suck. Let's see how a virgin like you can handle my cock. In the meantime…" Ragna motioned for the two girls to come over, ordering Nu to assist Mu while he attended to Lambda.

Curious eyes gazed up at him, waiting, wanting to know the pleasure that sent her sister into such a delirium. Urgent with need, Lambda responded immediately. His tongue warred with hers, assaulting her mouth. The heat zipping through her now was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Inquisitive hands roamed the demon's muscles, stoked by carnal ferocity to kiss him harder as several thick fingers invaded her damp sex. Using his tail to lift her up, Ragna took a succulent, ripe breast into his mouth. She gave a little moan, erect nipples sensitive, desire thick on her tongue as he tortured her supple mounds. Lambda held his head to her, back arching while begging him to continue. A hum from him turned her pussy into a weeping mess as contractions massaged his pistoning fingers.

His other hand alternated between Nu and Mu who took turns sucking his cock when not licking the sides of it together. The two girls were quick studies; a shame they hadn't been with the magic circle. Or was it? These humans sounded like they were having the time of their lives, voices thick with lust and eyes conveying burning need. Mu's slender fingers played with his balls, popping one in her mouth and leaving his member for Nu to enjoy. She took the thick phallus down her throat, swiping her tongue across his head with every withdraw. His potent fluids danced on her tongue, Nu jerking it to acquire more. Red eyes then snapped to Ragna, pleading, and he knew what she yearned for.

He ordered Lambda to tend his cock as Nu sprang up and kissed him, her enthusiasm momentarily catching him off-guard. Ragna gave her bottom lip a sharp bite to regain dominance over the situation, kissing her roughly as punishment for daring to think she could overpower him and get what she wanted. Callous hands squeezed and caressed her breasts, gentle at first, then harder. Nu whimpered into his mouth while he pinched her nubs between his thumb and forefingers, then squealed when he pulled.

Ragna broke the kiss to nip at her neck, picking the platinum up to lick her breasts calling out for his tongue. Nu could no longer hold back her orgasm as she relished in the sweet sensation, body awash with overlapping waves of bliss. Off the ground her toes curled, screaming when his middle and ring fingers invaded her snatch to deliver another overwhelming orgasm. He worked her into a frenzy, body quivering as she saw stars and then fell limp when Ragna's fingers slipped out of her. Lowering her to the ground, he contended with the other two.

Lambda currently had control over his dick. Ragna gripped her head and began ramming it into his crotch, the force threatening to knock her out. Mu observed in awe as her sister was ready to fall unconscious. The hellspawn gritted his teeth against the oncoming sensation, reaching his apex as his balls tightened in response. Releasing the mental restraints on his mind telling him to draw it out, he gushed into her, the sweet suction of her mouth as she swallowed the rush of hot seed far too good. Ragna pushed Lambda away from his cock and shoved it down Mu's welcoming throat, growling in pleasure as he spilled himself into her. He came in scalding, lava-like spurts, his release hot and savage like the demon it belonged to. Ragna remained until she had swallowed every pearly drop, allowing her to fall back into a breathless mass of flesh just like her sisters.

But he wasn't done yet.

Funnily enough Mu remained the most coherent of all three, so he began anew with her. He took her limp body and set her astride his lap. Mu returned to the living world with a cry of pain, the pleasure rippling through her moments ago vanishing as her arms flew around Ragna's neck. She looked down and saw herself impaled on his shaft, the invasive member far too much for her to handle. It stretched her and pushed her body further than ever thought possible. She almost couldn't believe her virginity had been taken by a demon.

At first she winced at being slammed onto his crotch so viciously, the stretch bringing tears to her eyes, but began to enjoy it after adjusting to his size. Mu moved in tandem with the demonic being, the sound of sweat-slick skin slapping filling the room. She thought it impossible to feel such pleasure through pain, struggling to concentrate still unable to face the reality of intimacy with a demon. But then stopped, finding it easier to just abandon all thoughts and allow her body to take over approaching her crescendo. Ragna grinned and maneuvered his tail behind her. Mu's eyes went wide from the double penetration, drooling, incoherent babble tumbling from her mouth.

Ragna growled, one of pleasure not frustration, enjoying the young magus' ever-tightening pussy. He palmed her round posterior and gave it a nice hard squeeze. She squirmed, whining as the hot slaps turned her white flesh red, sending a shivery thrill up her spine. Red-bottomed and sore, Mu welcomed everything he gave her. Her mind grew distorted, she couldn't think straight and Ragna grinned watching the girl plummet deeper into her own euphoria. "You're mine now, got that? All of you. **All mine**." Ragna's possessive tone sent tremors down her spine, his hot breath against her ear nearly begetting her climax. "You do what I say without question."

"Yes!"

"Yes, what? Wrong answer and I'll leave you right here!"

"Yes, Master!" Mu shouted, rewarded as the demon rushed towards his pinnacle. "Me, all of us, belong to you and serve you!" She teetered on the brink, gasping with each thrust as convulsive waves gripped her. Her breathing grew faster, matching the relentless pace of the hellspawn. Arriving at the peak of her orgasm Mu turned into a madwoman, pussy so tight it was almost painful to move now. Her legs coiled around him, bucking against his violent hips to ride out her orgasm and hail the one the demon dispensed. For a moment the bone-tingling pleasure robbed the magus of her senses, every nerve ending trembling as she writhed against him. The sexual energy from their combined orgasms as she milked his twitching cock dry was intense, the roar of total bliss made by the demon shaking the entire room.

Mu fell back utterly spent, only gasping as Ragna rolled her over and raised her ass, the pucker between her cleavage beckoning him. She felt little more than a pinch when Ragna lodged his entire dick into her ass, bottoming her out every time he rammed his thick tool back in. Ragna yanked the dazed woman off the ground, a hand caressing a breast while the other pumped fingers into her soaked cunt. Mu's eyes were nearly vacant as he fucked her into yet another orgasm.

Ragna breathed in the scent of her, absolutely intoxicating. Though doused in sweat Ragna picked up the floral notes of her perfume hidden within the smell of arousal. He buried his face into the crook of her neck unable to keep his fangs from her flesh any longer, adoring her scent and cries. Before long Ragna erupted, stuffing her ass with his thick white seed. Mu was far too tired to even scream, exuding a sound of gratification while she collapsed into a semen-seeping mess of a woman fucked raw and well. His gaze then fell upon Lambda who stared wide-eyed at the state Ragna left her sister in.

The demon appropriated himself between her legs and jammed four fingers in her cunt, humming to the sounds of pleasure rolling off Lambda's tongue and was quick to slip his tongue back in her mouth for a rough kiss. Lambda tried to kiss him back but failed, the hellspawn far too strong and skilled for her to match and fell back obediently as his fingers prepared her for the cock that turned her sister into a babbling mess moments ago.

Ragna's biceps flexed increasing his already unfathomable speed, the demon enjoying every moan and gasp by Lambda who's eyes begged him to consume her in the fiery pleasure he did Mu. On rare nights left alone to her own devices when her sisters needed to catch up on their studies, she alleviated herself of accumulated stress. But having the fingers of another inside was completely foreign. With it came a unique kind of pleasure, and she did not mind. For a moment she felt hallow when his fingers left, feeling whole once again filled to the neck of her pussy by his girth.

His first couple strokes were long and forceful, loving the sharp yelps that escaped the magus every time he drove home like the virgin she was. Her nails raked his back. She hissed and gasped, the demon's tool expanding her channel like she could never imagine. Over and over he stuffed her. Very soon, as time passed, just like what happened to Mu, the pain vanished and bliss remained.

Lambda's legs secured themselves around his waist of their own accord, hips bucking shamelessly for the agent of hell to bring forth the devastating onslaught knocking the sense out of her still babbling sister. Ragna responded in kind, the heightened speed increasing friction between their bodies and sweat production and the flickers of her orgasm building in her groin.

Ragna ceased for a moment to shift Lambda on her side and spooned her before carrying on, an arm holding a leg up while the other played with a breast. "Who belongs to me? Tell me."

Lambda couldn't answer right away, she didn't even hear him until he asked the second time as her baser sexual instincts drowned out all expect for the heavenly pleasures he delivered. "I belong..."

"Not just you," he cut her off, changing his angle a bit to hit her g-spot, which heightened her voice a smidgen, "who else? You know the answer to that."

"We do...!" Ragna turned her head to face him. "We all belong to Ragna!" Lambda's mouth remained open to accept his tongue, the slick juices of her cunt sounding like quick slurps as Ragna kicked his hips into full tilt. In the final stretch Ragna's incessant barrage formed a rhythmic slapping sound, the violent drum beat of flesh against flesh resounding in the small room for roughly ten straight minutes without obstruction coming to an abrupt end. He growled. She screamed. Both in utter bliss releasing their stored sexual frustrations. Ragna remained buried in her as far as he could go as it jerked, writhed, and unloaded countless spurts of jism into her welcoming pussy. The muscles in her walls massaged his entire tool, inducing every drop of his seed it had into her.

Having emptied an adequate load into her pussy, Ragna targeted her ass. He speared himself to the hilt and remained there containing his own pinnacle, her ass tightening and convulsing like made unprepared for the entry. Her body went out of control, nerves completely out of whack attempting to process what had happened. Though Ragna didn't wait for her to process it and rammed the information into her one furious pound at a time until Lambda realized his cock entered her.

Ragna propelled into her with determined force, the magus wincing each time he bottomed her out. His hips accelerated, far more aggressive, twitching cock a sign of his impending orgasm. Lambda prepared herself for the floodgates to open and bring forth a second wave of semen to wash away all thoughts. An expansion of his girth later and spurts of semen unloaded from his dick, Lambda's ass unable to hold the leaking semen once uncorked.

Last but not least...

"Finally got to ya. Heh, took ya long enough to come to your senses." Ragna snickered roving his final meal. "Here I thought maybe your two sisters could lighten the load for you by takin' some of the punishment, but looks like I've got more gas in the tank then I thought. Guess three thousand years'll leave you a little backed up. Not that it matters."

"Ragna..." Nu's eyes trained on the approaching demon, obediently spreading her legs when commanded, ass acquiescent accepting the full length the demon boasted. Immediately Ragna's undulations were viscous, almost in a frenzy echoed by his demonic masculine growls, which were more inducing than threatening.

Nu could hardly believe the speed, the power, the overwhelming pleasure that riddled her body and turned her brain into mulch. She watched where he rammed into her with proliferating might and fury, the veiny girth like a blur. Constantly the rock-hard tool vanished and appeared, rutting her, filling the magus so completely that she was breathless with pleasure. Crimson eyes darkened, clouded, teary but certaintly not from pain—barely feeling any even when he jammed himself into her at first.

She did nothing; her hands remained on either side of her head, succulent breasts bouncing bouyantly with each stroke. Nu's moans became squeals of ecstasy as her nails formed red crescents in his shoulders, panting his name as if praising him; she was pretty easy to please. Eventually the bliss churning in his balls propelled itself up his sizable length and stuffed her like it did Mu and Lambda, her tongue lulling out her mouth lost in euphoria having her ass filled with hot jism.

Nu tossed her arms around Ragna's neck as the demon stood up, legs fastened around his waist. "Body, mind, soul... all of that belongs to me, right? Every single one of you..." he withdrew from her ass and angled to her cunt.

"Yes. Nu, her sisters, we belong to you. Mind, body, soul, all of it belongs to Ragna—we give it all to Ragna." A kiss and sex completely filled to the brim her reward for the correct answer, holding Ragna securely while the relentless demon ravaged both mouth and pussy. Fingers bit into the fleshy bum of Nu, fondling it, bringing her in harder to his crotch. The hard slaps ricocheted off the walls and echoed deliciously in the enclosed space, Ragna ready to unload but determined to make sure Nu came before him.

Prying her surprisingly strong grip from his neck Ragna eased Nu down horizontal to him, and gripping her arms tightly, Ragna began his quest home. Nu's eyes stretched at their seams, drooling and muttering what Ragna could describe simply as utter nonsense, worthless babble of a woman taken away from the land of the living as Nu released high-pitched moans towards the ceiling. Vision becoming white reaching her pinnacle, Ragna's cock choked in her vice grip and discharged his semen into the platinum-haired magus, his demonic roar shaking her to her very core.

Gradually his undulations came to an end, wilted cock hanging once again completely satisfied. Nu used the remainder of her strength to pull herself up and hold Ragna. "Nu feels so good. She feels warm... it's weird, but Nu really likes it." Were the last words to come from Nu before she passed out, the room filled with light snoring from all three girls.

Ragna snickered, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

'What happened?' Mu emerged from unconsciousness feeling unnaturally worn out, the events of her, her sisters, and the demon they mistakenly summoned returned and she squealed from embarrassment. The shrill cry awoke her two sisters who laid beside her, but if they're here then... who slept in Nu's bed? Mu alerted her sisters when they became coherent and they snuck over and pried the sheets of, gasping when they saw a sleeping Ragna. Their noise awakening the agent of hell.

"Do ya have to be so damn loud in the morning?"

"What are you doing here!?" Mu demanded.

"Might wanna put on some clothes before demanding answers," Ragna quipped, the trio only now realizing they were stark naked. "And to why I'm still here, it's because of you three."

"Us? But isn't your time limit up?" Lambda asked.

"Yeah, it is. About two days ago it ended... supposed to end, I should say."

"We've been a sleep for two days!?" Mu gasped.

"That's why Nu feels so refreshed!" Nu exclaimed.

"She's got the right attitude." Ragna remarked.

"That's not important!" Mu pointed at him. "What are you still doing here!? You should've gone back, right!?"

"Under normal circumstances, yeah, I would've. But thanks to you idiots, I'm here to stay thanks to the little enslavement spell I cast with your consent." Ragna grinned. "Remember what you three said? Think reeeal hard and the words should come to you."

Mu was first. "Yes... Master."

Lambda next. "We all... belong to Ragna."

Nu last. "Mind, body, soul... all of it belongs to Ragna—we give it all... to Ragna."

A moment of silence.

"NO WAAAAAAY!"

"Heh, guess I've got three new slaves and it's your spirits that bind me to this world." Ragna directed their intention to their necks, the trio in shock seeing seals appear. "Though, I haven't kept up my end of the bargin yet. Still gotta teach you idiots how to properly summon something before you accidentally summon a being way worse than me. Shouldn't take too long. Not that it matters."

"What does that mean?" Lambda asked.

"Because your souls are bound to mine, that means your lives are connected to mine as well. You won't age in the normal sense anymore." Ragna explained.

"We'll... live forever?" Mu gaped.

"Yep."

"Yay! Nu doesn't have to worry about looking like some shriveled old hag anymore!" Nu jumped in excitement.

"This girl's an odd one..."

"B-but what are you going to do with us?" Mu was scared to ask.

"Do?" Ragna paused for a moment of thought. "Haven't thought that far ahead yet, actually. Whatever the hell I want, I guess? Not that you guys got much say in the matter, but I won't use you to try and take over the world and devour souls, I promise." He looked to Lambda who played with his tail. "The fuck are you doing?"

"It's so soft..."

"Nu wants to feel too!"

"Wierdos..." Ragna groaned meeting a similar pleasing gaze in Mu's eyes. He sighed. "Go ahead..."

"E-excuse me..." Mu rushed to fondle his tail too, the three obsessing over it. Ragna observed the three girls fawn over his tail and sighed, an odd feeling of overwhelment coming over him. These three would be with him for eternity...

"It's so soft!" Mu marveled.

"It feels like a pillow," Lambda awed.

"Stop hogging it all, let Nu grab it, too!"

"Nu, you got your turn already!" Mu whined.

"...I think I've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

 **Possibly another series to branch off of, just sayin'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest: Date A Live I'm very familiar with and still watching (also read all its current volumes). I'll start with your Kurumi one, I guess, and if I'm up to it, I'll branch it off into a series.**

 **Big Boys: Glad you got the reference lmfao. And don't worry, this story won't end for a long time. I might make a chapter limit later down the line, but as of right now, ongoing. Convergence is coming soon, so no worries on that, either.**

 **Queen Bitch: Glad you enjoyed the story regardless.**

 **Murakumo Unit: I will make a note of that.**

 **Guest 2: An average day in the life of Ragna, am I right?**

 **Guardian of Azure: I dunno... Maybe?**

 **RegalWarrior: Sure. I'll also do that UNIEL one, too, when I'm feeling more inclined.**

 **Okay, this one was asked a while back and I'm getting to it finally. Futa!MakotoXBullet. Don't like futa get the fuck out the fic, you know what I'm sayin'? Like always, pray to your god (and my senpai) Wild Blue Sonder.**

 **Chapter 9: The need to breed**

It had been a tiring and stressful day; all Bullet wanted to do was take a shower and head home. However, that simple wish would not come to fruition today. Makoto had her own plan to alleviate stress and it didn't exactly entail washing it all away under hot water.

Bullet hadn't a clue what she was looking at. The large, twitching appendage that grew out of Makoto's groin elicited a mix of confusion and intrigue. She had a hard time taking her eyes off it, wondering if it were going to explode or something. And though she had a general idea of what Makoto wanted, she couldn't imagine how shoving that thing into her or how it would be possible in the first place might help. But Makoto knew, and that was what mattered.

She pushed Bullet onto her knees with mild resistance, not because she had doubts, but because she didn't know why Makoto wanted her prostrated. Makoto held her cock for the woman. "Here, put this in your mouth and start sucking."

"Uh…" Bullet examined the appendage, lifting it to scrutinize its underside and balls. "How do I do that?"

"Just think of it as a lollipop–just ten times bigger–and you'll be fine! Besides, I'm gonna be doing most of the work so you don't have to worry much. Now open up!" Bullet gave her the benefit of the doubt but had a good feeling she would come to regret that in the near future. Considering how easily Makoto got carried away with pretty much anything and everything, she assumed this wouldn't be as smooth an ordeal as assured and prepared to face her as if in the fighting ring.

Bullet opened her mouth a bit and then boggled as her lips barely fit around Makoto's cockhead when she pushed in. Her jaw ached and she clamped her lips down around the tool, hot breath emanating over the tip as her tongue flailed around, eliciting moans of pleasure from Makoto. The beastkin's hands rested on Bullet's wet head, pulling it towards her crotch. She panicked as Makoto's cock slid deeper into her throat. No amount of mental preparation had prepared her for this.

She coughed, spluttered, and gagged around the length as it stretched her throat. She had about five inches of thick cock submerged in her gullet, a groan of bliss leaving Makoto as her fellow trainee's throat flexed around her. Bullet pushed at Makoto's thighs in an attempt to force her out but to no avail. The beastkin's hips pressed forward, gradually sliding more of her girth inside Bullet's warm, wet mouth.

Saliva streamed down her chin since she wasn't able to swallow without more dick forcing its way deeper inside. Trying to steady herself, Bullet reached around Makoto and clung to her well-shaped backside. Unwittingly she only encouraged her to go deeper. With three inches of her glorious cock left exposed, Makoto tangled her fingers in Bullet's white hair and lunged forward, burying herself to the root. Bullet's eyes went wide as she found herself unable to breathe properly, resorting to short, quick breaths through her nose.

Makoto remained still for a moment. She savored the sensations washing over her, the warmth and security enveloping her. Her hips rocked back and forth at a surprisingly controlled, relaxed pace. Thanks to it, Bullet managed to adjust somewhat. Still, she had no clue what she was supposed to do and settled for having the beastkin do as she pleased. "Move your tongue around a little," Makoto suggested between pants.

Bullet obliged, rousing different sounds of pleasure from Makoto. The force behind her thrusts increased a bit and if she weren't mistaken the organ pulsed slightly. She deemed it irrelevant, the inner workings of such a sexual organ unknown to the trainee. As time passed Bullet started to like how the shaft felt slipping in and out of her mouth, and whatever salty, bitter fluid that came from it enhanced rather than dulled the experience. Eventually Makoto withdrew; she missed the mouth of her workout partner but knew the warmth she required would be obtained soon enough. She looked down between Bullet's legs and saw her pussy glistening with liquid that hadn't come from the shower water running above them.

Bullet gasped when Makoto pulled her by the leg and settled between, pushing them apart with her knees. Using one hand to hold herself up, Makoto used the other to rub her cock against Bullet's clit a few times, eliciting little jolts. Makoto debated whether to plow her now or play it safe. She chose the latter, slipping two fingers into the trainee's sex. "W-what the hell?!" Bullet cried.

"Calm down, this'll help you for later. You'll love it, trust me," Makoto assured. The sensations that arose from her fingers moving in and out were completely alien; Bullet didn't even know this was a thing that people did. Yet despite the unfamiliarity, she didn't hate it. It felt pretty damn good, actually. She loosened up quicker than expected, winces giving way to faint moans. Makoto withdrew her fingers and situated her face between Bullet's strong thighs, teasing her entrance with nothing more than the tip of her tongue. She wanted to keep Bullet waiting with bated breath for the inevitable plunge into immense pleasure.

Makoto's hands reached up to grasp Bullet's breasts, kneading and squeezing, tempering the sensations from her tongue by gently pinching her nipples. The contrast made it all the more sublime and made the subsequent push into her depths one of the most pleasurable experiences she could have ever imagined; she was now committed to making Bullet climax before seeking her own gratification. The sounds of rapture coming from Bullet combined with the appeal of her pussy had rendered her harder than she had ever been before, the arousal setting her cock to stone.

Makoto sought the woman's g-spot. Having extensive knowledge of female anatomy, she worked her tongue to her best guess. The sudden arching of her back, the forward thrust of her pelvis, and her loud moans informed Makoto she found it, and she didn't have to think twice about abusing it. Bullet trembled and writhed before her as pleasure mounted. The flood gates finally opened and an orgasm crashed through her very bones, rushing across every facet of her being and gushing between her thighs. "What the fu…?" Bullet hadn't the slightest idea why every sensation suddenly heightened, but Makoto knew, lapping up every delicious drop. She crawled upwards, their gazes finally meeting after so long. Bullet, bereft of rational thought after her climax, remained in a daze. Makoto thought she looked sexy that way.

She pressed the bulbous tip of her cock against Bullet's entrance, desperately horny after being sex-deprived for three months. Her last engagement some late night hook-up and she needed to fuck a human once again. Bullet breathed heavily while trying to adjust to the pressure. She relaxed after a moment, allowing Makoto entry. Unlike the restraint she'd exhibited with Bullet's mouth, the beastkin applied a far greater amount of force in sheathing herself, desperate to ejaculate and breed her; however, it would not bear fruit. The bane of her anatomy was that she would never foster children. In other words, sex was all about pure, unadulterated pleasure for Makoto, something she had accepted years ago.

With one quick and powerful thrust, Bullet's pussy was filled to the brim with the entirety of Makoto's length. She nearly screamed, the sound fading away as she revelled in the sensation of being joined with someone. "Oh god, Bullet, you have NO idea how much I need this!" she ground out in a single breath. The tightness of her sex was simply divine. As Makoto slowly moved her hips back and forth, delving deeper with each powerful thrust, she couldn't help but let moans of passion and pleasure escape her lips.

Bullet's initial surprise ebbed and was replaced by lustful grunts and moans as Makoto moved slowly. She felt hot, not because of the steam surrounding them, but thanks to whatever Makoto was doing to her. Bullet looked down and watched her thick cock plunge into her damp cunt, the appendage making her feel things she didn't know were possible. She never imagined the male and female genitals could be used like this.

Makoto began thrusting harder and faster. At first the sharpness made Bullet gasp, but soon enough the blissful intensity turned her to a slick and dripping mess, begging for more as Makoto hammered her. Throbbing and pulsating, the heat from Bullet's pussy began to peak as her orgasm reared its head. Bullet hadn't a clue why her sensations heightened to such a degree, the pleasure brought on by Makoto's thrusting cock twice what it had been minutes ago. Her muscles clenched, quivering around Makoto's spurious organ. She fell on Bullet, thrusting away and spewing obscenities left and right, praising the delectable wet sheath that rippled around her. Bullet's eyes squeezed shut, her back itching on the rough tile, throaty groans matching the pace of Makoto's hips.

"Fuck!" Bullet swore at the top of her lungs as she came, also pushing Makoto over the top. The beastkin thrust as much as she could, ultimately reduced to a few clumsy strokes every few moments. Maintaining her hardness for as long as possible, she drained her impotent seed into her fellow trainee, her cock going flaccid after depositing every ounce.

Bullet went back to breathing normally as her second climax subsided, and Makoto propped herself up to observe her. She appeared exhausted; hours of sparring for the upcoming tournament consumed less energy than the ten-minute coitus they just indulged in. Even after Makoto stood up, Bullet remained sprawled on the floor. She worried she may have overdone it considering Bullet had no prior knowledge of sex or its aftereffects. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Help me up…" she groaned.

"Got it!" Makoto grabbed the weak hand Bullet extended and hauled her upright.

A few pants later, Bullet asked, "What did you do to me? Was that all that mating and breeding business?"

"More or less. Did you hate it?"

"No, that's not it. I didn't mind it. It was weird but wasn't bad in the end. Is it always so exhausting though?"

"Only when you have some really GOOD sex," Makoto said.

"Is that right?" Bullet rubbed her crotch and examined the sticky ivory on her fingertips. "Wanna explain what this is?"

"Oh, normally that might be a problem, but I'm infertile so that's nothing for you to worry about. Just wash yourself off and you'll be fine," Makoto answered.

"I don't really get it, but nothing is going to happen to me after you injected this strange stuff?" A shake of the head from Makoto was all she needed. She left and Bullet did as instructed, opting to spend a little more time cleaning herself before exiting the shower. And although she would love to head home now, she might have to take a detour to recover some missing underwear.

"201 Regent road, block 20. Love, Makoto Nanaya."

"...That girl is gonna be a pain, I know it."


	10. Chapter 10

**BigBoys: Highly recommend you do. Or have done so by now.**

 **AzureWarrior21: You never know. Soon this might turn into a porn encyclopedia. Kink experimentation may be on the horizon, too.**

 **CrimsonDemon666: 1) I might make these it's own thing over at AO3 then repost here. Seems easier to me so I can continue to post smut without plotting issues. 2) I expect a lot of Makoto. I plan to write a good deal of her, too. Glad you're liking this story so far.**

 **KindredWriter: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: Shit, it's your lucky day then.**

 **Guest 2: Uh, hm. I don't know what to tell you. Get an idea for a sex story and start writing. If you've read my previous stories, you know it's taken me a while to reach a state of adequate sex telling. For where I get inspiration, either I'm sitting down and something hits me or I'm scrolling through NSFW pages : ).**

 **I'm back! This chapter here isn't brought to you by me, though, but someone else. I will not give their name per their request. As always, I give this story to my beta Wild Blue Sonder for final hearings and she does what she does best! I've been meaning to put a Ragna and Noel out since Christmas, so this is a long time coming. Someone's done something like this before WAY back when, but fuck it. As a toast, I think the chapter title is the same as the story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Amends**

Alone together, her savior, Ragna, nattered away with her as promised. He had sacrificed an arm for her and thought nothing of it, sought no compensation.

Noel couldn't tear her gaze from his left limb, condemning her own weakness for causing the loss of his remaining human arm. If she hadn't been captured by Terumi, if she were strong enough to stand on her own two feet against that demon, Ragna need not have paid such a price. To give an arm for another seemed valiant, a phrase friends and comrades threw around, but declaration and deed were very different.

Despite the oppressive weight of her guilt, Noel couldn't deny that a seed of romantic attraction had sprouted in her heart. She had been trapped in a dark realm, finding the man responsible for rescuing her beaten to a bloody pulp and missing an appendage. She supposed it was only natural to fall for one who had suffered so much on her behalf. It became apparent her feelings differed from gratitude once face to face with Ragna. She visited his prison cell, stifling the impulse to disable the super multi-layered restraint field imprisoning him, her heart racing. Initially she attributed it to excitement at seeing him after so long, but once he was freed and she had more opportunities to speak to him, spending more time with him than her friends, Noel realized gratitude was too weak a description of her emotions.

She'd been unconsciously caressing his left hand for a while now, the hallways silent. It felt real enough. Ragna said so himself, and also said he didn't care whether or not his limbs were organic. Noel couldn't accept he was just… just okay with this! A maelstrom raged within her, anger, sadness, and disappointment thrashing about inside her petite frame.

Just as warm as the hand she held in Kagutsuchi. She grabbed it to persuade him to talk to her, experiencing the same brief comforting warmth. Disgusted and annoyed, Ragna swatted her away. Now he remained deathly still wearing a look of… grief? Contrition? Noel didn't know much about the man aside from his record-setting criminal charges and couldn't deny she feared him a little. She chided herself, appalled by the smidgen of trepidation she felt for Ragna. The stories weren't true, she knew that. Hidden behind antisocial tendencies, a brazen disposition, and a quick temper lay compassion and emotional depth contrary to a "Reaper".

A shinigami was a death god, a collector of souls. Getting to know the man behind the title, Ragna was no monster and not so much a creature of darkness as a fallen angel. Some tragedy must have befallen him; she could think of no other reason why he would walk such a bloody path despite detesting it. Asking him was pointless. He wouldn't tell.

"Think it's time I take a shower for bed." Noel snapped out her trance, dejection clear on her face. She opened her mouth to shout "wait!" but said nothing. Ragna seemingly stood in slow motion, his hand slipping away finger by finger. Her heart plummeted as the sensation of loss overcame her. She didn't want him to leave.

Noel didn't spring to her feet and throw herself at him. She rose slowly, Ragna unaware of her intentions until her small, soft lips pressed against his. Her heart pounded in her chest.

During enrollment in the Military Academy, a prestigious school for highly exceptional humans who would one day fill the NOL's ranks, Noel landed not one boyfriend much less a kiss. Poetry, shows, books, and other romantic media were not the same as real life, the nuances unknown to her. Kissing was a skill honed from countless repetition, not hereditary or natural talent like some believed. Some people picked up the skills on the first go and others had to experience a few failures before achieving success, as was the current case.

Noel pressed a bit harder, a dopamine rush spurring her to bolder action. Her tongue speared past his lips. Ragna's fists clenched; try as he might he was unable to move, his hands glued to the bench. Then, as Noel was about to give up hope he'd reciprocate, the splendid sensation of him kissing back sent a shiver through her. He kissed her fiercely, vehemently, the taste of her mouth unparalleled.

Ragna knew he should end this before it got out of control, but he couldn't commit. Noel's gentle voice breathing his name between their sliding mouths heated his loins, and when a palm unintentionally landed on his thigh, everything came to a halt. Both their eyes shot open, red-faced and equally embarrassed. Noel didn't need to have kissing experience to know what hardness lay beneath her hand, large, warm and pulsing. Ragna retreated and averted his eyes, unsure what to feel. Noel did the same, pressing a finger to her lips in thought. Mustering courage, she clasped his right hand.

A prolonged silence unfurled as their gazes met for an indeterminate length of time, conveying respective thoughts and desires. Noel wasn't sure if they went to his room as her back landed on a bed; most likely it was an empty one somewhere on the lobby floor since soldiers didn't live in the main branch. The echo of the door shutting and the lock clicking soon faded. Goosebumps arose on every inch of her skin as the weight of Ragna's body compressed the mattress. Beneath the moonlight, she was ethereal. Her skin shimmered like ivory, her eyes shone like jade, and her hair formed a golden halo.

Ragna caressed her exposed arms, relishing their silkiness. Ignoring the sensitive, hardened nipples, his hands journeyed down the trembling skin of her stomach. Noel flexed in response; the heat of his descending palm made her quiver and squirm, anticipating the trajectory of his touch. But it slid to one side, evading the wetness between her most sensitive lips, lingering fingers inches away from her damp mound. His other hand moved up and across her shoulder, around to the back of her top. He hesitated to grasp the zipper, expecting her to tell him to stop, but she only lifted her head. That silent approval sent a jolt to his elongated shaft. He inhaled deeply to steady himself lest he rip her clothes right off. He pulled the zipper down, the rasp of metal loud in the hushed room.

Her passion-clouded eyes remained fixed on the Reaper, self-conscious of her own body. Noel envied her more voluptuous friends, especially Mai and Makoto, with their fully-developed breasts that made hers look like tiny flower buds by comparison. She deluded herself into believing they were still growing but knew in her heart that a centimeter was all she might get.

Ragna bent to kiss her, slanting his mouth over hers. She shuddered and her lips parted, sweet and warm as her tongue urgently met his. He knew this wasn't a good idea, knew he should leave before things progressed, but he was powerless to stop himself. He loosened her tie and removed her top, drinking in her physique. Her skirt disappeared next. God bestowed this woman with an pear-shaped figure; flat stomach, wide hips, well-defined waist. Lacy white panties shielded the juncture between her thighs ripe from military training, the only piece of fabric remaining on her pristine form. Ragna pulled the thin garment befitting Noel's innocence off, savoring the feel of her fully-exposed body.

She blushed under his ardent gaze and instinctively averted her eyes. "Oh no, you don't." Ragna caged her, locking eyes again. "Too damn late for that."

"I'm sorry…" Her emotional turmoil threatened to bubble over, hot tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid."

"Stop that, would ya?" Ragna spoke firmly. "It's in the past. Don't go blaming yourself for shit you couldn't control. You're not to blame for what happened."

"How?" She almost destroyed the world, her friends, family… him. Everything had meant nothing while she was consumed by rage and despair. She wanted everyone to experience her pain, to rot and break, be nothing. "Maybe… maybe Terumi—"

"Don't fucking say it!" Ragna pinned her wrists to either side of her head, asserting authority. "Don't you fucking dare, ya got that? You ain't a doll or a tool, you're a human being. Noel Vermillion, not some fucking death machine."

"How can you say that after what I did to you?"

"Because I know I'm right. Don't go making shit complicated when it's cut and dry. You're your own person no matter what that sick sonofabitch says." Ragna clicked his teeth when she didn't respond. He hauled Noel onto his lap, legs crossed beneath her. She yelped at the abrupt action, blushing crimson atop his arousal.

"R-Ragna?"

"Tell me what you wanna do." He was met with a confused look. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, Noel. You're in command right now." Ragna sat perfectly still like a soldier awaiting orders. After a moment's contemplation Noel leaned in for a kiss, gentle and heartfelt, beside herself as he embraced her. His hands fell to her bum, groping, his kisses now red-hot on her neck. She leaned away, prompting his mouth to descend, gasping as his lips and tongue sampled her petite breasts. Her hands roved his sculpted pectorals and abs, memorizing their shape, then her slender fingers twined in his platinum locks, clutching in time with the grind of his erection between her thighs.

Noel fell back, her lips as wet and parted as her legs. "Ragna, I want you to…"

"Take care of ya?" Never in a million years would the word "pussy" come from Noel Vermillion's mouth; she was far too demure for vulgar language like that. Thick fingers slipped inside her, eliciting low, soft moans as she rolled her hips against his digits. Tongue slow in its circling and teeth torturous in their nibbles did much to heighten her sensations. Vibrations from his groans sent delightful jolts along her nerves, pooling between her thighs. Ragna withdrew his hand and lowered his head.

Noel watched as he situated himself between her legs and licked her folds. It felt divine, the press of his thumb against her hood sensual. She cried out his name as his tongue plunged into her core, her back arching. A surge of pleasure swept through her; he lapped up her sweet elixir as it flowed freely. Amidst tranquil and soft respirations, orgasm calmed after a five-minute rush, the shifting of clothing drew her hazy eyes to Ragna while he removed his hakama, shirtless by the time her vision focused. Still savoring the afterglow, Noel reached out and his breath hitched as she grasped his bulge. She pushed his boxers aside and fondled him, his prick jumping at her shy, hesitant touch. She was far more innocent than he gave her credit for, and couldn't deter a smile. "You sure?"

Noel nodded, the spitting image of an innocent maiden as a blush crept into her cheeks. "I am, but I've… never done this before."

"Don't sweat it. I'm right here." Ragna removed his pants and guided her hand, showing Noel how to please him while she regarded him curiously. He then withdrew and watched her explore at her leisure, combating the urge to spill. Her grasp was caring and firm, dissimilar to how he stroked himself once in a blue moon when no one watched, not even Her. Noel pressed down on his taut, throbbing head, moving to kneel before him. The scent of his musk fanned the flame between her legs; at any moment it would consume her. A lack of experience, his impressive size, and common sense cautioned her from taking him in her mouth right away, but maybe if he were a little wetter… "Don't take what you can't handle," Ragna warned, a note of pride in his voice.

Determined, Noel ran her tongue along his cock. She still gripped his shaft with one hand, slow pumps becoming vigorous jerks as she kissed her way to the tip glistening with pre-ejaculate and hypersensitive to the pressure of her lips sucking him off. Positive she could handle more, she took him halfway into her mouth, coordinating her hand motions with oral ministrations. Her gaze no longer held uncertainty, transfixed on Ragna as her breathing grew strained. He thrummed in her mouth, and though immediate discharge would end this tryst, one that should never have taken place, Sister have mercy. Ragna wanted to finish inside her, feel her wet channel clench as he brought her over the edge. But he didn't act, movements shackled by what remained of his willpower.

Restrained moans escaped his mouth intermittently; Ragna thanked god when she sat up. Her eyes opened just as slowly as she released him, dark and delirious yet shimmering like stars. Noel spread her saliva along his length before positioning her sex above his, descending slowly. Both shuddered while she sheathed him, contact blissful. Properly situated, her tight passageway earning low grunts and sounds from the Reaper, Noel wound her legs around his waist and rocked. She adored the girth filling her and the comforting heat of his body, her hips rolling in time with his upward thrusts. The ripple around his phallus was unlike anything he had ever felt, molten, a new addiction he wasn't sure he could kick.

Their tempo turned frantic, desperate, desire mutual for a second release. Noel closed her mouth, breathy moans fading to muffled whimpers, the creaking bed filling the room instead. Ragna's difficulty maintaining his current speed was noted by Noel, frustration obvious in his grunts. That wasn't fair for him. She said, "It's fine… Do what you want with me, Ragna." No hesitation, moment long-sought, Ragna pushed her onto her back, thrusting hard enough to drive the air from her lungs. The bed shook louder and quicker than before, the new angle of entry prompting sounds previously unheard from Noel, intimacy and bliss enhanced tenfold.

Pinned beneath the weight of the Reaper, barely able to shift as her orgasm surged through her, she accepted the staggering pleasure and held on as tight as she could. After deep, tireless penetration nearly drove Noel to unconsciousness, Ragna also approached his limit. It built up at his base, his pelvis pounding against hers until he abruptly stopped. Submerged in her, throbbing, a cold wave of relief soon washed over the delightful heat of her climax. A current far stronger than the previous jolts assaulted each of Noel's nerve endings. That final rush of euphoric heat sent the inner workings of her body into flux, ending her. Sprawling and covered in a sheen of sweat, she sighed through both her own release and his. During the four last thrusts that followed, each perhaps thirty seconds after the other, she sucked in a breath and her body twinged.

Exhaustion struck them simultaneously. Ragna rolled off her, his respiratory rate getting back on track quicker than Noel's. Drained, she could barely spoon him. A hand splayed across his chest, the pulse beneath it returning to normal. She traced his muscles and looked up at him. Ragna's mismatched red and green eyes met her jade irises, closing when she stretched to kiss him. Light, confident, Noel pulled herself atop him. Like the lip-lock, she weighed nothing. Warm and nice to hold, responsive to his touches.

"You tell me not to feel bad, but I…" Noel leaned her forehead against his. "Everyday I think about it, and it hurts."

Ragna patted her head. "Don't worry about it. I ain't mad at you, am I?"

"Sometimes I don't know." Noel laughed.

A strike and rough grasp of her bum made Noel gasp and spring up. "Well drop it, 'cause I'm not mad. I gave my arm up to save you because I wanted to save you. Stop being so damn dramatic already, okay?"

"Mm-hm."

"About time you get it." Ragna sat up with an exhausted grunt. "Think it's about time I catch that shower. Comin'? Not like this is some one-time fling, right?"

Noel shook her head. "N-no, of course not. But is it free?"

He guided her off him to stand and retrieve his clothes. "Doubt it. It's way past midnight, and the only one who might be up is Kokonoe." Ragna threw his clothes on without a mind to make himself look appropriate. His hair was a mess, hakama untied and shirt crumpled and half open. Noel didn't look too presentable either. Her attempts to fix herself raised a confused brow. "Why're you worrying about how you look? You're gonna mess it up again in about five minutes, anyway, so c'mon." Noel hurried after Ragna; the implication not lost on dead ears and put a little pep on her step.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardian of Azure: Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest 1: Your wish has been granted.**

 **Guest 2: I will take that into consideration.**

 **BigBoys: I love her work, always a great read. Thanks for reading.**

 **Murakumo Unit: It was, but I give all credit to the original writer.**

 **Guest 3: You got it.**

 **Guest 4: I love the idea myself. Later plans for the demon will come later on. Celica will be added on though.**

 **sonicandknux921: I need to put a Nu and Ragna in here. I'll get around to it.**

 **Bringing you another chapter! Admittedly did not put much to any thought in this chapter, just wanted to write these two slap crotches. By the way, my friend TheThotAudit made a Blazblue discord if anyone is interested! The link to it will be in my profile. Enjoy this RagnaXBullet.**

 **Chapter 11: Daydream**

As usual, Ragna pushed her to her limits. Expected of her lover, just how Bullet liked their training sessions to be. Today, especially, the pressure was on. She couldn't help notice something off, however.

Bullet increased her heat level by one, intending to use both the speed and power increase to outmaneuver him. "I'm not done yet, Ragna, come on."

"Don't go cryin' when I win." Ragna charged her, a simple straightforward approach. Bullet darted back, evading each fist that swung her way. A slice of his strange blade cut the edges of her hair. She was lucky, managing to shift back at the last moment. If she hadn't, the deciding slash would have left a bloody wound.

"Ten minutes passed and I'm still up, Ragna. You're losing your edge." She chuckled enjoying the angry look that burned into life on his face. Bullet charged this time, swinging immolated fists and well-rounded kicks his way. When that failed, she stopped a punch short and contorted to blast Ragna with the fire she managed to concentrate in that split second. Not surprising it didn't do much damage and provided more a smokescreen for her to land a good uppercut.

Ragna forced his head from going too far back and responded with a weighted punch of his own that almost broke right through her guard. She looked at her Armagus and stared deadpanned at him seeing a crack. She filtered some power through the weapon and was glad to see it worked just fine. After she kicked his ass, taking it to get a check-up would be the wisest course of action.

Ragna laughed nervously as she slammed her burning fists together, uping to heat level three. A "my bad" would just make things worse, at this point. He opted to end this before any of those connected. Being her lover didn't ease her blows. In fact, after they became an item, mercy was a rarity.

Bullet bobbed and weaved over to him, deciding to take the boxing lessons Ragna gave her last week out for a test drive. Ragna readied himself, his focused locked. When at arm's length, Bullet used the speed gifted to her by heat level three to bridge the distance. Ragna threw a punch, a stupid decision acting on instinct, as he learned wheezing from a well-dealt blow to the gut. Bullet followed that up with an ax kick that pushed his face into the carpet, and before her fist could crash against his skull, Ragna rolled away and sweep kicked her legs.

She condemned herself, putting far too much weight on her upper body, unable to correct her form. Ragna grabbed her by the neck, ready to slam her onto the training mat. In a last-ditch effort, Bullet twisted her body to wrap her legs around his arm. With all her might, she flipped Ragna over and braced him, both legs and arms secured. The red aura around her faded, a good thing she finished it off the time she had.

Bullet breathed heavy from the exertion. Still for a moment, the desperate cry of her muscles reached her. Bullet's body eased; the match over. However, Ragna was different. Unlike her, his breathing remained controlled, measured, not panting like her. Now's a good a time as any. "What's gotten into you?" Bullet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not fighting like your usual self. I wouldn't have won like that, otherwise." Bullet analyzed the odd expression he held for most of their sparring match, identifying concern and worry and made the most logical assumption. "Is my mission tomorrow bugging you that much? I can handle it. Besides, you have your own mission to accomplish, focus on that."

"Ain't easy." Ragna took the opportune moment to flip Bullet over, both his hands on opposite sides of her head holding him. Several emotions ran across Bullet's face, first shock and surprise, then slight awe and admiration at how he had the strength to do this much, then curiosity as to why he did that; then, finally, a bit of embarrassment flushed on her cheeks catching the look in his eyes. They were feral, like some rampaging beast. "How long is that gonna take, that's the real question."

She felt his hands grab her chest and jolted. "W-wait a sec..." Ragna stopped her words with a kiss, managing to open her shirt while he distracted her with his tongue. Bullet accidentally kissed back before freeing her captured mouth, though, her lips were a little cold without him. "Wait a second!"

"No one is comin' down here," Ragna reassured.

"No, that's not it. Shouldn't I take a shower or something?"

"It doesn't matter. You'd be sweaty again, anyway." Ragna removed her shirt, jacket, and bra up her arms. His warm fingers dug into her sensitive flesh. Bullet hissed from the pressure, then moaned as his fingers ran over her sensitive nipple. The contrasting pain and pleasure melded beautifully. He bent down and flicked a sweat droplet off her breast. She was a quiver with bliss as his tongue traversed and licked her chest clean. And far too exhausted from their training session, Bullet left herself in the care of her significant other.

Ragna took a tender nipple into his mouth and swirled the blissfully hot muscle around her nub, nipping it with his teeth, licking away whatever pain his bites caused. Writhing beneath him and unintentionally grinding against him, she felt the hardness beneath. He grated against her, her tight hyper-low rise pants thin enough for him to feel the outline of her sex.

Bullet hissed when he withdrew, the cool air biting on the wetness of her nipple. Her concern regarding the door, if it were shut or not, was cut short by Ragna's lips pressing down over her own. And after several failed attempts, she said screw it and closed her eyes to enwrap herself in the warmth coursing through her body. The genital caress became exceedingly more omnipresent as he sped up, his kisses reflecting the primal urges taking over as if restrained for this very moment. Asshole, holding back. Bullet groaned in her head. Who knew when she would return? Might as well.

His oral muscle was hot against her own as he explored the inner reaches of her mouth, enthusiastic on tasting and laying claim to every bit of her his tongue could get to. His hand ran through her hair in a loving way contrast to his aggressive motions. Bullet couldn't deny her own doubts. A highly hostile area where death could strike at any corner, deploying to a place like that with the limited information given was the epitome of stupidity. However, none could deny the exceptional pay, and though having Ragna accompany her team would put her mind at ease, he had his own part to play.

Ragna's warm finger traveled down her body, tracing around the line of her breast, following the curve of her waist, sliding around where her leg met her torso until he came to the juncture of her thighs. Her breath came out shaky as he stroked above her clothing, the friction mouth-watering. He played with the button of her pants before undoing its fasten.

Her back arched a bit off the mat and she inhaled deeply as his fingers ran a few quick circles around the hood of her sex. Two thick digits slipped in. A wanton moan flowed freely from her ajar mouth. Ragna utilized his spare hand to loosen his own confinement and dropped his pants far enough to free his erected member and recaptured her mouth. Bullet opened and pushed his shirt and red jacket off to run her fingers up the curvature of his spine and cradled his neck, drifting a hand up to cup the base of his scalp.

Ragna used his now quim covered hand to pump his cock a bit and aimed at the junction of her thighs. He sat up on his knees and tried to slip in to just savor the gratification of filling her. But the molten wet warmth lunged Ragna's hips forward. In one powerful stroke, he hilted. There she recalled their first act of debauchery, the fear she held toward his massive prick and even now it took a moment to process his size. The sensation of being stretched and filled by him was always intense, always breath-taking.

Ragna rocked at a sloth's rhythm taking in as much pleasure as he could. Bullet's eyes fell shut, a more girlish yelp coming from the tomboyish mercenary as he added a sharp snap to his thrusts. She sat up on her elbows, puffing rapidly as he quickened, his scrotum slapping against her just as fast. Her neck stiffened and reclined, teeth grit and breath ragged as he struck _that spot_ insistently. She bunched whatever of the training mat she could in her fists nearing her climax.

Opportunities of sex few and far apart, she always came quicker than before where they had time aplenty. Once a small mercenary group became a well-known organization boasting many accomplishments and ever growing members. And with more recognition came an abundance of work.

His constant tweaking and groping of her breasts and nipples coupled with the impetuous prick crashed complete euphoria over her as she came. Ragna stilled, not quite ready to come just yet. He closed his eyes and was among the angels with the sensation rippling around him. Ragna withdrew and flipped Bullet onto her stomach, the fellow mercenary confused why he hadn't come like her, despite near his own end.

Ragna squeezed and divorced her toned ass. Stretching his tongue, Ragna flicked her pucker back and forth, then pushed in. Bullet gasped as he loosened her ass. He let her bum fall back into place and slap against his face, instantly buried in soft, milky flesh. He removed himself from her ass and replaced his tongue with two fingers. He pumped quick, ensuring she adjust properly before withdrawing. Ragna straddled her once again and slipped his cock within the canyon of her bum. He smirked rocking back and forth. "Even when we're training, it's impossible not to stare at this ass you have, Bullet."

A deep scarlet blush appeared over her cheeks, vocal cords blocked by embarrassment as he pawed and played with her ass, pulling and grabbing at her flesh, then gasped when he struck the supple meat. She reached for his organ and pressed it firmly against her pucker. "I know already… just go." Bullet released him and she braced for his entry.

A strident moan poured out from Bullet as he bottomed her out, eyes wide and tongue lolled out. Ragna pumped at full tilt with no intent on withdrawing despite Bullet's unpreparedness for the onslaught. Her anal passage constricted and flexed around his pumping tool; the staggering pressure dissolved the mercenary into moans.

She fell on the mat, unable to prop herself anymore. His rigid phallus thrummed within her, the built load that knotted at his base ready to dispense. Like him, the summit was rising; coming closer to view. Every pound, grunt, and curse brought her in strides to release.

Ragna soon changed their position. Still joined to Bullet, he sat down and mounted Bullet on his lap oppose him. Spreading her legs with his knees and leaning back for better leverage, Ragna trapped her mouth in an intense lip-lock the moment her head faced him and began once again. She reacted strongly to the new position as sensations crashed and overpowered her. Ragna kneaded and fondled her swaying breasts and dropped one to appease her wet sex.

Saliva leaked out the cracks between their mouths as Bullet's sanity reached its limits. He released her mouth for reprieve and changed his point of focus. He attacked her ear, his hot breath against her ear and sultry, delicious, dastardly promises upon her return. The growl of a voracious beast needing its appetite sated coupled with his thrusting fingers brought about her second orgasm. Bullet spasmed, unintentionally moving with him. Exhausted, Bullet went limp and leaned against his chest. That didn't stop Ragna from continuing to fulfill his own carnal desire. And with an unrestrained roar, he gushed.

Tension released; hot, thick ropes of sperm shot into her. An elated sigh left him while a cry dispensed from her. The rapid contractions of her anal channel doubled his arousal that arched his head back for a moment. He turned her head to face him. That scorching prurient gaze he held diminished, now normal. He kissed her, this time soft and expressing his love, gently caressing her cheek while he did so. Bullet reciprocated, able to at least do this much in spite of her severe energy loss. "Bullet…" he whispered and reclaimed her mouth for the umpteenth time. "Bullet…" he said again but this time… wait, why did his voice sound like…?

"BULLET!"

Bullet's eyes shot open and her head flicked in every direction and jolted seeing her teammate Carly in her face. "W-where am I? What's going on?"

"You're on… aircraft carrier 709, en route to ground zero." Carly re-briefed. The brunette hesitated to ask, "Um, Bullet, is everything o-okay? You were making some strange noises, so I came in here too, uh, check on you." Carly glanced at the newest edition of the Ikaruga Walker dampened with drool, able to piece together what kind of dream she had by the section she seemed so enthralled in.

"Wait, I was sleeping? But… wasn't I just…?" Ground zero? She wasn't in the old training room with Ragna? Bullet pinched herself and it hurt, so… this was no dream. She analyzed the dark color across her teammate's cheeks and spoke in a psychopathic tone. "Don't. Tell. Anyone. Got it?"

"O-of course!" Carly nodded quickly and bolted right out her room. Bullet was sneaky locking her door as if trying not to be seen, then glided down on the floor against the door. She could feel the wetness between her legs and sighed.

"I hope those promises were real, at least…"


	12. Chapter 12

**sonicandknux921: I have a few ideas but you can drop whatever idea you have in the review box.**

 **iwata4life: Not really, to be honest.**

 **Guest 1: I'd like it to be, thanks.**

 **Guest 2: Erm, can't say I'm behind that train too much.**

 **Guest 3: I have a thought to use her down the line.**

 **I haven't updated this story in more than a month, and I think it's time to do so. Someone requested I write this CarlXMakoto several months ago but have not gotten to it yet. Think it's about time I do so. But I have to say, I couldn't think of anything to make this story really exciting. I planned to write a CarlXMakoto later down the line, so this won't be the last time you see this pairing. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12: Her cute little junior**

Her cute, innocent little Carl.

A sensual smile curled her lips as she guided Carl into her room. She stepped aside for him to pass and closed the door gently behind him with a faint click. He whipped around and turned stiff seeing her blockade the door, any trace of innocence or her usual playfulness wiped from her expression. Makoto's eyes darkened a shade he hadn't seen yet as she studied his face, and though she stood a good two feet away, he shuddered as if her slender fingers ran along his body. There wasn't anyone home, her parents out of town and siblings still at school, which held an odd thrill of adventure and made for the perfect opportunity to claim her cute underclassman.

Makoto sauntered over to her blushing junior. He stepped back far enough to stumble back onto her bed. Before he got up, like a predator hunting their prey, she pounced and captured him. Her eyes slimmed to alluring slits. "Ms. M-Makoto, what are…?"

"Ssshh." She traced her fingers along his cheeks. "There's no need for the 'Ms' and no need for words, Carl." Makoto traveled down his body and cupped his crotch. His entire face turned a boiling red. She stroked the outline of his erection, the thin uniform allowing her to see the obvious bulge when she entered his vicinity.

Carl moaned softly to her caress. He opened his mouth to vocalize his confusion but her lips stopped him. She wanted no questions; he would understand there isn't much he could keep from her, especially when his true feelings poke her every time she hugged him like a teddy bear. The taste of his sweet little mouth and sound of his approving sighs made the kiss, and soon tongue lock, all the sweeter. She could kiss him–listen to him whimper against her fierce kiss as she refused to grant him any form of control–forever, but had bigger goals in mind.

Makoto unzipped his fly and exposed his cock to the cool air, the chill quickly remedied by the warmth of her hand slowly moving up and down. Her smile appeared innocent but her actions were far from it. "A cutie like you having a man's cock." Her sensuous voice made his cock twitch, but in stark contrast to her previous comment, a rather unmanly moan breezed past his lips when she lowered her mouth onto his cock.

Carl fell back onto the bed when he attempted to sit up, eyes shut. Her tongue traced patterns and he nearly spilled from her sporadic strong slurps. He bucked, the only way to warn her his limits were near, unable to properly form words to do so. Anytime he tried to voice, Makoto increased her efforts and silenced him. She moaned around him, lapping the pre-ejaculate that spewed from him, the scent of his musk flaring her nostrils. Listening to him moan, watching him writhe and close in on his orgasm, her sex clenched and summoned her fingers.

Carl gripped her blankets–the scent of Makoto strong on her sheets and served to turn him on even more–but that did not calm his lust. This new sensation of another's mouth sucking so dutifully on his prick, licking every ridge and tracing the veins which coursed it, became too much. He came into her mouth, absolved of the tension accumulated in his groin and momentarily removed his restraints to shout her name and stroke her head while she bobbed. Something Makoto minded none at all.

Carl almost passed out, sprawled on the bed, barely conscious, breathless, feeling and listening to Makoto lick his dispensed jism. He opened her eyes when he heard her rise and watched his senior strip to expose her full breasts, topped with rosy tips matching the color of her lips, and wet center. A beautiful sight. The most skin she had seen of Makoto was the beach trip their school took. Carl caught the wetness on her fingers and put two and two together, the realization enough to harden him for a second round. She traced her fingers from the root of his organ, along the underside, to circle his sensitive tip. "You came a lot quicker than I thought you would, Carl. Well, I did too." Makoto gave him a closer look of her damp fingers and pressed a finger against his lips. His tongue retrieved the sample of her nectar she gave him, and he wasn't sure whether or not he hummed audibly, but sure he did by Makoto's pleased expression. "I think it's time you learned how to please a woman. Me, really. It's not like I'm gonna share you."

"Teach me?" Carl's eyes trained on her as she moved to the other side of the bed and leaned against the window.

"You don't have to be coy, Carl." Makoto spread her legs to give her junior a better view of her damp sex. She slipped two fingers into her center and withdrew the slick-coated pair with a lecherous grin. Makoto offered her nectar-covered hand to him and he approached without a verbal command. He sucked one finger at a time, licking off her sweetness before going for the main supply. Carl stared at her pussy then at her, and she smiled how he waited like a lost puppy for her guidance. She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Use your tongue. I'll guide you through this."

Carl nodded and obeyed. It's not like he was ignorant in the art of sex, but he was no expert either. He tilted his head at a more comfortable angle to make sure he went as deep as he could. As his mouth worked her and he found a decent rhythm against her wave-like motions, his mouth ascended to suckle on her saturated nub. A light whimper and judder rewarded him. She ground harder against him, her moans increasing in both tempo and intensity as he added his fingers per her request. Her thighs tightened, and the thought of her doing this to herself in the middle of the night–using perhaps all five of her fingers–shot a strong current to his cock.

"C-Carl, cur… curl your fingers. Yes! Ah, just like that…" Makoto caressed the base of his skull. Her neck craned back, her breasts rising and falling in rapid succession as her orgasm approached. She pulled on his shoulder for him to move up and crashed her mouth against his the moment he was in range. "Faster," she moaned against his mouth, breathing in rapid time through her nostrils as his pumping fingers brought her to an exquisite climax.

Carl felt her contractions around his fingers, followed by a surge of wetness flowing over his hand. Makoto's head snapped back and she didn't appear to be in pain, so he continued to piston until her pulses stopped and her bucking hips calmed. Slowly, he removed his fingers from her cunt and gave the sticky mess a once-over before licking the delectable nectar off his fingers. She cast a perverted look at his still erect length and laid down on her back. "Come," she opened her legs and spread her labia, "let me give you your reward for doing so well."

"I-If I can."

She almost laughed at the last dregs of innocence he held. "Of course. Anytime you want, Carl. I know you've been dying to fuck me, touch me." Makoto bit her lip watching her cute little junior clamber on top of her. Short for his age, he barely came up to her breasts. Carl grasped himself by the base and pressed it firmly against her entrance, entering her sopping center with one slow thrust. She felt like velvet, like silk, contracting around his length. An exquisite moan poured from Makoto being filled by him, his thickness spreading her channel.

There wasn't a need for instruction here. Carl withdrew to his tip, then drove back in with enough force to snap her back off the bed. Makoto panted to the younger's cock she longed for fuck her with such reckless abandon, lost in his own little world. Her slender legs crossed around his waist. She pushed his head into her chest and he took the incentive to suck her strained tips, his bites and licks tightening her sex.

Makoto grasped his small bum for an anchor for her counter-rhythm. So small and cute, just like the person it belonged to. He sat up and bent her knees, gasping, the look of astounded pleasure on her face while he ploughed her, the way her breasts bounced to the force of his pounds; how stunning she looked gleaming with perspiration made Carl adore his senior more than he already did. He became restless, crashing against her crotch with increased fervor, the sound deliciously audible and perspiration fogging his glasses some.

Makoto propped up on her elbows and watched his cock work her core. She rubbed her clit and grope her breast crying out reaching her climax. A profuse amount of arousal flowed and Carl found himself dipping into a veritable pool of slick. The provocative sight Makoto displayed to him sent him over the edge, a final breath-taking drive to alleviate the tension knotted in his groin. A sense of victory overcame Carl pouring his jism into Makoto, her convulsing pussy gladly accepting and emptying him of his seed. He went flaccid and his deposited semen leaked out. Carl didn't know why he found the sight of his despended come running out her so arousing, but he did.

"Wow," she breathed out. Makoto motioned him into her embrace and combed her fingers through his disheveled hair. "My little Carl was such a man."

"I've… never done this before." Carl yawned, unaware the act of sex was so exhausting. He knew it required a decent amount of physical stamina but didn't think he used too much.

"Neither have I. I loved it though…" Makoto kissed his forehead hearing him snore. "I can see you liked it, too, Carl. A cute, naughty thing you are. And you're all mine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest: Bang and Litchi will come eventually.**

 **Youmomagon: At least you got something out of it.**

 **RedRat8: I'm not the biggest fan of RagXTsu, RagXLitchi is fairly simple, Nine'll be a little tricky considering her being Nine, and RagsXKajun... how would this one work?**

 **Guest 2: She's, um...also a robot.**

 **Antonio Wolfe: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this. RagsXLitchi is fine but I'm a bit iffy for Tsubaki.**

 **Guest 3: Ragna always pulls the short straw, and I'd love any of the Murakumo's.**

 **Been a while since I updated this story, and the follow up for the Nu story posted yesterday will be posted either tomorrow or Saturday. Not much after so many months but here's a RagXRach I would hope you readers will enjoy. Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder.**

 **Chapter 13: Taboo**

Could she truly call herself a teacher?

Rachel's heartbeat quickened anytime Ragna walked into her classroom. His "I don't wanna be here" persona contradicted the hours he spent after school ensuring he grasped the material, and the way he smiled so big whenever he finally got something, it...did things to her. Pride in the time and commitment he made to his schoolwork, even if he was stubborn, devolved into infatuation at some point during the year and Rachel could do nothing about it. As he sat there, hard at work, nodding his head each time he progressed down the review sheet, those lovely heterochromatic eyes darted up to her with a small smile once he finished, her heart rejoicing.

 _Filthy._

"Well done." Rachel nodded along with him, every answer right on the money.

"About time. Damn." He slumped and sighed in excruciating relief. "Thought I'd never get this done."

Rachel giggled. "Yes. I feared I might have to put you into some remedial classes."

His face went pale. "For my senior year?!"

Even as she exchanged typical banter with him, her eyes focused on his fingers tapping the desk. How they would feel, what they would do to her. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, feel those brawny arms hold her against his frame and melt into his embrace, breathe in his scent. Rachel would miss these talks of theirs once he graduated, his whole life ahead of him, and she doubted he would swing by to see her.

Rachel took his review sheet and gave him permission to leave, startled when he yanked her back to him and kissed her down onto his desk. She pulled in air through her nose as her eyes widened dramatically. It played out like a scene in a movie, the evening sun's golden rays adding to the notion that this was just a dream. She was sleeping at home and would wake up any moment now, but she didn't and refused to believe that this kiss, his touch, his warmth, were some fabrication. "Ragna, you cannot…" were the first words to automatically come from her mouth when he pulled away. Rachel wanted to slap herself for it.

"Tell me to stop and I will. Until then, I'll keep goin'." Ragna returned to her lips, which parted immediately to his press, his tongue meticulous in its exploration and jovial when it finally met its eager partner. His hands ran along her nylon-clad thighs, the firmness of them everything he fantasized and more. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this." Ragna took her hand and guided it down to stroke the outline of his hard, aching cock. She blushed harder as butterflies filled her stomach.

 _Deplorable._

"I can't hold back anymore." Ragna used her fingers to pull his zipper down, slowly, waiting for her to recoil and reject him, but she just watched.

 _Embarrassing_.

"I'm gonna lose my fucking mind." Ragna wrapped her docile hand around his stiff cock and stroked, precum seeping into her palm. He felt so warm, so hard, twitching in her grasp. He looked so cute, breathing labored and cheeks flushed a deep, dark red.

 _Utterly shameful._

"I need you."

The sound of her pantyhose ripping reverberated throughout the empty room and unleashed the arousal she'd kept bottled up. Ragna dropped to his knees and shoved his mouth against Rachel's slick center, her heady scent and soft moans causing his prick to pang with painful need. Immediately his tongue went to work pleasuring the woman he craved for so long. Moans he stayed up at night thinking about escaped her lips while he licked each sensitive petal, lashed her clit and slit, and dipped his tongue into her sex. Ragna stopped right before she peaked and she sat up on her elbows to watch him pull a condom from his book bag. Her heart ticked a few beats faster at the sight and how his fist pumped his erection.

 _Pathetic._

Rachel took the condom once he unwrapped it, then went to her knees and slipped his cock between her lips in the same motion. His breath hitched at the inviting warmth of her mouth as he sighed her name. Something about the wet suction being the only sound in the room resonated within him, as did her muffled moans. Rachel languidly withdrew to slide the condom on his dick, positioned herself astride his lap, and ground herself against him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted Rachel up by her hips, then lowered her onto him carefully and relished in the tight captivity. She bit her lip to control her voice, but a loud moan escaped and she threw her arms around his neck when he fully sheathed himself with a sharp thrust. Rachel kissed him, her fingers diving into his soft, spiky hair as they gradually found a rhythm. Her skin was on fire and her mind raced with nothing but thoughts of Ragna, moaning and keening to his ministrations.

Ragna kept her locked against his body and cradled her waist to slam her down onto him, hearing her cry and moan when she ripped her mouth away for air. In the throes of passion, overwhelmed by the orgasm he set in motion to consume her, she forgot her place momentarily and he had to hush her. Though he wished to hear more of that needy, raucous voice of hers, if any teacher still lurking the school were to hear, it would be catastrophic. He gorged himself on the unabashed noise Rachel made, his own climax ready to spill forth. And as his semen filled the latex, Ragna embraced her while they both trembled. It took a minute to catch their breath and Rachel spoke first with a small grin. "May I ask why you have a condom in your bag?"

 _Disgusting for a teacher._

Ragna flushed. "I got it in case… y'know… Well, why does it matter now? It came in handy."

"That it did." Rachel claimed his willing mouth, relishing in his sensual warmth.

 _But to hell with it._


End file.
